


FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge 2020

by AmayaAkabara



Series: FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Chocobos, Death, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, F/M, Hrothgar (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Nightmares, Other, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Sadness, Slight suggestiveness, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Viera (Final Fantasy), inner thoughts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaAkabara/pseuds/AmayaAkabara
Summary: Prompt inspired one-shots written for the 30 day writing challenge hosted by sea-wolf-coast-to-coast on Tumblr and MoenMoenFFXIV on Twitter.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1 Prompt 1 Crux

The crux of the problem was anger. He'd had to cope with being separated from his mate and his sister for weeks and now he was dealing with the fact that his sister was absorbing immense amounts of light from lightwardens. R'atoh had decided that he would bring him back to the first with him, a task that R'atoh had not been certain would work even though they were aether-bound, and his anger had been stewing all day. He'd met the Exarch and everything in him had screamed to hit him, but he'd refrained himself, knowing that it would most likely cause issues for R'atoh and Lakshai. He didn't like the Exarch, didn't like what this hooded figure was subjecting Lakshai to, and most of all, he didn't like how coy and secretive the Exarch was. He'd gone from dealing with separation anxiety to trying to conceal his anger from everyone, except R'atoh.

R'atoh could feel his anger without any kind of buffer and he'd been trying to calm him down by holding his hand and squeezing it when his anger was spiked. He'd been able to feel R'atoh's annoyance with the Exarch, but he could feel the concern that coursed through R'atoh every time his anger spiked. He hated it; it was the only drawback to being aether-bound to R'atoh, that he could feel his emotions. Thankfully, being aether-bound did not give R'atoh the ability to read his mind or he knew his mate would be far more concerned about him. They were staying in the Crystarium for the night, the plan being to head to Rak'tika first thing in the morning to meet up with Y'shtola.

He'd managed to suppress his anger while meeting with Alphinaud, Alisaie, Thancred, and Urianger again, noting that each of the scions had changed in their time apart. The twins seemed to have grown in maturity, while Thancred's new attitude had annoyed him immensely. Urianger, on the other hand, had completely shocked him with his new wardrobe and how handsome he was beneath the cowl he'd always worn. He'd been able to feel R'atoh's annoyance with his gawking at the Elezen man, but he'd had to point out that it was quite the shock to finally see what the taller man looked like. It had sparked R'atoh's anger, his sleek purple tipped black tail bushing out while he fixed a nearby wall with a glare.

Then he'd been introduced to the Crystarium's captain of the guard, Lyna and Minfilia or rather her reincarnation. He had found Lyna to be as standoffish as he was and Minfilia's reincarnation to be as sweet and adorable as Mizuki had been the first day he'd met her. They'd all talked for a short time before R'atoh whisked him away from the group to take him on a tour of the Crystarium. He'd thought it odd until R'atoh took him to a secluded spot to talk about what was bothering him. He hadn't wanted to tell his mate why he was so angry, blaming it on being annoyed with the Exarch and their current circumstances.

He tried to brush it off, telling R'atoh he would be fine, that he just needed time to get used to all of this. He couldn't burden R'atoh with his issues, not when he was already dealing with help Lakshai and trying to help her in saving the First which would in turn save the lives of those on the Source. They'd gotten to share a brief moment alone together before Lakshai came looking for them and they'd spent the rest of the day together, just the three of them. His anger had been put on the back burner while they shopped and talked and spent time together like they had when they were back home in the Mists. He'd missed this, this simplicity and time to spend with each other without thinking about what the next day was going to bring.

After shopping, they'd gone back to their rooms and he'd gotten his first glance at R'atoh's room in the Pendants. It was quaint, but it wasn't like home and it in no way felt like home. He'd stood in the doorway for a long while, his anger simmering as he looked around the room. He'd stood there until R'atoh took his attention, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed. It had been a while since they'd gotten to love each other and R'atoh had ensured that he knew how much he'd missed him as well as how much he loves him.

R'atoh had fallen asleep an hour ago, his arms still wrapped around his waist, and his breath fanning across the back of his neck. The silence had left him to his thoughts, his anger bubbling back up until it was raging through his body once more. He needed some way to release his anger, to avoid hurting R'atoh or Lakshai with his words or actions, and to avoid attacking the Exarch. With those thoughts, he carefully slipped from the bed and picked his clothes up from the floor. He made a quick trip to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before he got dressed.

Walking back to the bed, he pressed a soft kiss to R'atoh's forehead, pulling the covers over his shoulders before he checked his pockets for his soul stones. He left the room as silently as possible, passing by the attendant on his way out of the Pendants. There were a few people here and there that he avoided on his way to the gates of the Crystarium. He passed by the guards, both of which looked as if they were surprised by his presence and the fact that he was headed into Lakeland. The best way to release his anger was to find something to fight and it would give him a chance to practice more as a ninja. He'd always been a healer, rarely ever switching to fight with his carbuncles, but in R'atoh's absence, he'd decided healing his mate wasn't enough.

He was not a Warrior of Light or a Warrior of Darkness, he was a simple person who had fallen in love with one of the Warrior's of Light. He was in no way special and that had been the fuel for him to learn a new style of fighting. His anger had bubbled and brewed for a while and it wasn't just the separation from R'atoh that had sparked it, it was other people and things as well. R'atoh's father was one of the people that had fueled his anger, but his blood family had fanned the small flame until it threatened to engulf him. He'd thought spending time with his adoptive mother would help his anger, but it had done nothing to douse the flames.

The flames kept raging and he became angry with himself for not being good enough, thoughts that were kept alive by those who had no issue telling him he wasn't a good enough to be the mate of a Warrior of Light. Now, the Exarch was fanning the flames. It seemed like everything was fanning the flames of his anger which was the crux of his current issues. With daggers in hand, he searched for something he could fight and once he located his target, he prepared for the fight to come. Maybe by the end of this fight, his anger would diminish enough that he could go back to the way he once was before R'atoh and Lakshai were called to the First.


	2. Day 2 Prompt 2 Sway

They were arguing again; her brother and the miqo'te they had been taking care of. R'atoh, the black hared miqo'te was leaving Tailfeather after being there for a few months with them and it was all because of a group of adventurers that had come to Tailfeather. She knew she should be thankful they had come, they had saved her from Yowie and the tree she'd climbed to escape him, but she just couldn't be happy about this. She'd gotten attached to R'atoh, against her elder brother's wishes, and she really didn't want him to leave. She wouldn't tell him that, instead she opted to stay silent and wait for them to leave.

There had been a number of arguments since the group had come to Tailfeather, but those arguments had been with R'atoh. The female miqo'te of the group, Lakshai was what she'd heard one of them call her, had been the first to speak to R'atoh. She had been very upset, especially after she had hidden behind R'atoh to get away from Kaien. She didn't know what Lakshai had been so upset about, but whatever it was had also upset the blue and pink hair miqo'te that was in the group. They'd called him Leih'to and he was the first to start a full blown argument, snapping at R'atoh to the point one could not only hear his anger, but feel it to.

The last miqo'te in the group had orange and white hair, his skin being far darker than any of the other miqo'te in the group. She'd heard them call him Mikh'a and though he peaked her interest, he seemed more interested in comforting Lakshai than speaking. Two of the Elezen's that were in the group, a white haired female and a male that was wearing armor from head to toe, stayed out of it. They were watching her and her elder brother, Kaien oddly and it had unnerved her. The bickering didn't end until the last of the Elezen, a tall female with green and purple hair stepped in. They had called her Ipeone and her vice was soft but it seemed to grab all of their attention rather quickly.

The last member of the group was a tall brown and green haired veira, that they called Ladonia. She had stayed silent for most of the argument and only after everyone quieted down did she speak. Her words had riled R'atoh and Lakshai both and another argument followed. She had gotten so distracted by the newcomers that she allowed her elder brother to grab her and he took her back to their hut before he chastised her actions and told her to stay put. She'd been there ever since, watching the group and R'atoh through the open door. R'atoh had come into the hut a little while ago to collect what few items he had and he had tried to talk to her, but she just couldn't speak.

She didn't want him to go and R'atoh wanted them to go with him, but she knew that wouldn't work. She knew Kaien wouldn't leave their safe haven, the only place that had welcomed them when they needed a place to stay. She wanted to go, to see the things that R'atoh had seen, to learn more about the world that they were hiding from. She knew her horns made her stick out in the middle of a crowd and there were a lot of people who had not seen an auri, at least not in this part of the world. She watched from the hut as R'atoh and Kaien started talking and then started arguing. She knew R'atoh would not be able to sway Kaien into going with him or letting her go with him. Their argument got rather heated and she let out a sigh as she moved away from the window.

“ _Mama, what's the matter?_ ” Chiki's soft voice echoed in her head. Her lotus pink chocobo had come into the hut with her when Kaien had scolded her and she refused to leave her side.

It was odd. She had somehow developed the means to hear chocobo and in return she could communicate with them. It wasn't as nice as some would believe, especially not living here in Tailfeather where chocobo were not only trained to be sold, but the ones that weren't fit to be sold were repurposed into food and other things. She couldn't count the nights she cried herself to sleep, having her the last thoughts and begging of many chocobo who were far too old or injured to be trained and sold. Then there were the chocobo who were arrogant and mean to the point that they had to be broken in some of the worse ways imaginable. She hated it, but she also liked being able to communicate with Chiki, her young chocobo that she'd raised from an egg.

“ _R'atoh is leaving and I...I don't want him to go. It feels like I'm losing a family member again and he's not fully healed._ ” She informed her chocobo, though she never spoke the words. She let out another soft sigh, trying not to let sadness seep into her bones though it was already to late for that.

“ _Can't you make him stay?_ ” Chiki inquired, showing her naiveness. She was young, she didn't understand how the world worked and it showed in her questions.

“ _No, Chiki. I can't make him stay. He has his own life and his own family to go back to. I just have to adjust to him leaving._ ” Mizuki shook her head. They couldn't try to cage R'atoh, he had a family that had missed him and things to do that were far more important than staying with them in Tailfeather.

Chiki let out a soft 'kweh', laying her head in Mizuki's lap, her eyes reflecting the same sadness Mizuki felt. She rubbed her chocobo's head softly, smoothing out the feather on top of her head only to have one popped up. She plucked the feather, making Chiki shake her head but she didn't move away, instead she moved onto the cot with Mizuki, curling around her even though she wasn't supposed to be on Kaien's cot. Mizuki smiled softly at her chocobo, rubbing her head while she listened to the rustling of tree branches. The wind was causing the branches to sway slightly, dancing to the wind's rhythm and shaking a few leaves loose.

The leaves floated to the ground, adding on to the leaves that had already fallen. She stayed on her brother's cot with Chiki curled around her until the door to their hut opened. Kaien looked far more annoyed than normal and he glared at Chiki, though he said nothing to her. He crossed his arms, his tail wiping back and forth in agitation while he redirected his glare at the wall. He stood there silently for a moment, his behavior making Mizuki tilt her head curiously.

“Pack your things, we're leaving.” Kaien's words were blunt and to the point. He moved away from the door and over to their trunk which he opend and began putting things inside.

Mizuki stared at him for a long moment before standing from the cot to help collect up what little they owned. She was in awe that R'atoh had swayed Kaien into leaving Tailfeather. Chiki got off the cot, tugging the blankets off of the bed and she drug them over to Kaien without a second thought. Mizuki nearly laughed when Chiki draped the blankets over Kaien's head, leaving before her could remove them. Chiki was laughing, though only Mizuki could hear her as she continued to take items to Kaien, only to drop them on his head. Mizuki collected up her things, helping Kaien pack their trunk, as they prepared to leave Tailfeather. The tree branches continued to sway with the wind, and leaves continued to be shaken loose while the au ra siblings packed their things and prepared for their first adventure with their new found friend.


	3. Day 3 Prompt 3 Muster

She was a coward. While many men and women of all races and classes had taken up the mantle to go fight in the Battle of Carteneau, she had stayed behind at the orphanage in Ul'dah. She had no desire to fight, rather she had wanted to take care of the children while everyone else ran off to be in the war. Some wanted to make great accomplishments and make a name for themselves, while others had simply wanted to defend their home land. She had been a coward, opting for a safer option just because she didn't want to fight.

Even one of her friends, a miqo'te from her home of Revenant's Toll, had taken up the mantle to fight when he could have just stayed out of it. Maybe if she'd just mustered up the will to fight, maybe she could have at least saved him. How could she let him go alone when he had a wife and two children that still needed him? How could she think that only the children in the orphanage needed her? She'd failed as his friend, failed his wife by not considering the fact that she might have been needed.

It had been a year since the Battle of Carteneau, since R'vett's untimely death, and she had yet to go see R'nabyano and their children. Surely, R'nabyano hated her for not bearing arms and not going to help. The 'what ifs' broke her heart and she wouldn't blame anyone if they called her a coward. She was a skilled black mage and yet she had stayed behind; she hated herself for it. She had stayed away from home for a year, avoiding the area because she was too ashamed to face R'nabyano. Nanie had been pushing her to go home, having stayed to help with the orphans while the Battle of Carteneau raged on. Her shorter friend knew of her struggles, having stayed by her side from the day she'd started her training as a black mage.

Nanie was a talented white mage, but she had stayed behind to ensure that she didn't live out her days in solitude. She should be in solitude, far away from civilization for the crimes she felt she'd committed. Only the elderly, mothers, and children were excused from war and yet she'd excused herself. She wished she had gone, wished she'd stayed by R'vett's side in R'nabyano's stead, but she hadn't and now he was gone. It still hurt like hell knowing that her friend had died in a battle she could have participated in. He had always been a wise miqo'te, having Sharlayan roots that made him smarter than the average man. He had also been stronger, training as a warrior while his wife trainer as a scholar.

They made quite the pair, especially when they were fighting together. A sigh left her lips, if she could roll back the hands of time, she would have gladly took R'vett's place on the battlefield. She had no family, no one who needed her, the only people she had were he friends and Nanie. Speaking of the lalafell, she was in a rather conniving mood, having tricked her into coming back to Revenant's Toll. It had changed, but it still felt like home though there was an emptiness that only she felt. They'd been there for a few hours, Nanie having run off to do whatever her little lalfellen heart desired while she walked about aimlessly.

Her boots made little sound again the stone pathways and she kept her hat pulled down to hide her face. She would surely be recognized if she didn't. She continued to walk aimlessly until she found Nanie standing near a small cafe. She recognized it instantly and she wanted to sink into the path below her feet. Serving patrons was a female miqo'te, her short black hair a little longer than it used to be, but not else had changed about her. She hadn't taken notice of her, her attention on customers and on Nanie who was talking with her between customers. Some days she hated her conniving lalafellen friend, who knew that she had avoided coming home because she knew this miqo'te wouldn't leave.

She watched them for a while until Nanie gave her a pointed glare and she let out a sigh of defeat. If she didn't approach the miqo'te then Nanie would drag her to her or make a scene. With another heavy sigh, she mustered up what strength and courage she could before she slowly made her way over to the pair. Nanie's attention had returned to the miqo'te and she motioned to her which redirected the miqo'te's attention. She looked surprised by her appearance, but then again it had been over a year since they'd last seen and spoken to each other. Nanie took notice, a coy smirk on her face that she wished she could slap off.

“You remember Biddy, don't you?” Nanie questioned, feigning innocent. She wasn't innocent, she was a devil in that tiny body she possessed.

“Hello R'nabyano, its been a while.” Biddy found her voice, offering a small smile that almost immediately fell from her lips.

She was a coward, but she would face R'nabyano's anger if that was what it took. There were no words, no actions she could offer that would redeem her. No, she didn't deserve to be redeemed, rather she deserved all the anger and aggression R'nabyano had stored up for her. She stood there as R'nabyano yelled at her, anger ever present in her voice, but she had not expected to hear the hurt that was mixed in. They had a lot of things to discuss, she had a lot of things to apologize for, and their discussion would last long into the afternoon. Tears would be shed, she would be called an idiot and stupid, but she would never need to muster up her courage again. She was home and home is where she would stay until she was needed elsewhere.


	4. Day 4 Prompt 4 Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clinch: Slang. to embrace, especially passionately. The word itself is not used in this shot, but the definition, though vague is used.

Loneliness had continued to plague him ever since R'atoh and Lakshai had been called to the First. The emptiness of not having his aether-bound mate nearby made his heart feel empty. It was like he was missing a puzzle piece, a very large puzzle piece. That piece was R'atoh, his soulmate and the man he loved more than life, but he had failed him. He could in no way compare to the Warrior of Light, not being a 'chosen one' or having Hydaelyn's 'blessing', but that didn't mean he couldn't love his mate. It was just hard. He'd had so many judging him and putting him down in R'atoh's absence, pointing out his flaws and his behaviors that were believed to be damaging R'atoh's reputation.

He'd had so much thrust on him in such a short amount of time, not to mention the fact that R'atoh's parents were making him stay with them. It was no secret that he and R'atoh's father, R'vett, didn't get along and he avoided the older male as much as he could. R'nabyano, Ratoh's mother, was another story. She had been the one to encourage him to tell R'atoh about his feelings and she'd always treated him more like her child than some random stranger. She was worried about him, mentally and he knew that they felt he might hurt himself if he were to be left alone again. No one seemed to understand that he just wanted his mate, the miqo'te his aether was bound to.

He only stayed in Revenant's Toll because he was being made to stay and he rarely left R'nabyano and R'vett's home. He stayed in the room they had set up for him, staying curled up in bed most days until he was yelled at or made to get up. Even the Scions that reminded, wouldn't call him to go on missions, rather Tataru told him he should just rest. He felt worthless, pathetic, and above all, like he had failed everyone who depended on him. He wanted to go home, to go back to Lakshai's house where he could curl up between her black coeurl, her fat cat, and his Fenrir. They were always warm and they didn't leave his side, being his emotional support before he'd been forced to leave Lakshai's home.

R'nabyano had already yelled at him today, telling him to get out of bed and go outside, but he hadn't moved. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to breathe. The only thing he wanted was R'atoh, to know that he was unharmed, to know that he was safe, to know that he still loved him. Their small argument before R'atoh had left still plagued him and he'd continued on a downward spiral ever since, especially with all the things that happened after R'atoh had gone to the First with Lakshai. He laid there silently, listening to the chronometer on the wall for he didn't know how long. He laid their curled in the blankets R'nabyano had given him until he felt a shift where he'd felt so empty.

That shift caused him to sit up, his hand over his heart as he tried to figure out what was happening. He suddenly felt whole, though his sadness and loneliness did not dissipate, and he could feel the worry and the anger of someone else. He found it odd, the only person he could feel like this was R'atoh and he knew his seeker wasn't home. He let out a weak laugh, feeling his own body was playing tricks on him because he wanted so badly to feel his mate's heartbeat, to know that he was okay. He pulled his knees to his chest, his wants were causing him to imagine things. He didn't know how long her sat there, staring at the nearby wall with his chin resting on his knees. The feelings were getting stronger and he growled at his own body, at his aether that he felt was playing horrible tricks on him.

He heard doors open, figuring R'nabyano and R'vett were going in and out of the house for one reason or the other. He could hear muffled voices and then footsteps as they came down the hall. It sounded like R'vett, and he sighed, preparing to be yelled at by the older male again from being 'stupid'. He looked to the door, waiting patiently until the smell of metals and spices hit him and the fur on his tail stood on end. No one else had that scent, and by the time he'd moved to the side of the bed to stand, the door to his room was swung open with a bit of force. He could clearly feel a heart racing beside his own, the anger and the worry never ceasing, not even when his mismatched eyes locked with one amethyst and one white blinded eye. R'atoh's tail was bushed out, his sleek black fur looking as if someone had put an electric charge to it. He felt hot tears forming as his vision blurred and he broke eye contact, squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep them at bay.

“Soul...” He heard R'atoh utter the nickname he'd given him before hearing rushed footsteps as the door to the room shut. The next thing her felt were R'atoh's strong, warm arms as they wrapped around him and he couldn't keep his tears at bay.

Leih'to fisted the front of R'atoh's shirt, to keep him from pulling away, to keep him close. His tears soaked into R'atoh's shirt and there was nothing quiet or silent about his cries. They were mournful, all the built up sadness and loneliness Leih'to had felt in R'atoh's absence was being released one loud sob at the time. R'atoh's hold on him tightened and he whispered soothing words into his ears, while running his fingers through his uncombed hair. R'atoh kept one hand in Leaih'to's messy blue and pink locks while he ran the other down Leih'to's back, stopping at the base of his tail. He stroked the fur there, knowing that it calmed Leih'to when he was far too upset. His mid-length purple tipped black tail searched for Leih'to's longer and fluffier one until they found each other. Their tails intertwined, Leih'to's twining so tightly as if he were afraid he was going to leave.

He let Leih'to cry, not knowing what had happened in his absence, not knowing who or what had hurt his mate. He knew Leih'to hadn't taken his goodbye very well, but then they had both been struggling with their own inner turmoil at that point. Leih'to hadn't spoken much on what was bothering him, rather it felt like he was trying to shut himself off from him. R'atoh had struggled with his own turmoil, the feeling that he wasn't worthy of Leih'to had nagged at him consistently. He'd left him in tears and come home to find him in tears, albeit his cries were far more painful now than when he had left. He hated it, hated seeing how broken, how fragile Leih'to had become in such a sort amount of time.

He continued to try to soothe Leih'to, his own heart aching with every strangled sob that left the keeper within his arms. R'atoh bit his own lip to keep from sobbing, tears spilling from his eyes at the mixed emotions he felt; both Leihto's and his own. He hated himself, felt Leih'to could do so much better than him, but he couldn't deny that he loved Leih'to and all he wanted to do was love him. Leih'to got louder before he started to quiet down and he clung desperately to R'atoh. R'atoh continued to sooth him until he got to the point that he was sniffling instead of full out crying. Leih'to didn't lift his head, nor did he release R'atoh's shirt, instead he kept his face hidden.

“My-my kitten...my heart.” Leih'to muttered the nicknames he'd given R'atoh once he could speak. He let go of R'atoh's shirt, slipping his arms around R'atoh to fully embrace him.

“My soul, my gods forsaken soul, what has happened while I've been away?” R'atoh questioned while his hold on Leih'to tightened. He could easily suffocate Leih'to with how tightly he held him, though Leih'to never moved or tried to.

“I missed you, my heart. There are so many things that happened, things I don't want to explain right now. I just wanna stay, stay in your arms.” Leih'to shook his head, whimpering softly before he spoke. He didn't want to talk about all the painful things that had happened while R'atoh was away, not right now at least. He just wanted to be held and in return hold his mate for as long as they were permitted their privacy.

R'atoh nodded though Leih'to couldn't see the action and his arms dropped from around him. Before Leih'to could ask why he'd let him go, R'atoh moved away slightly, placing one of his arms around Leih'to's back while reaching down to place the other behind Leih'to's knees. He lifted him, much like a prince would lift their princess, and he moved back over to the bed with him. R'atoh placed Leih'to down on the mattress, pulling away so he could lay on the bed with Leih'to. R'atoh laid on his back, pulling Leih'to into his side while their tails wound around each other once again. Leih'to snuggled more into R'atoh's side, wrapping his arms around R'atoh, hugging him tightly as if he would disappear at any moment.

R'atoh tightened his hold on Leih'to pulling him flush against his side to try and make him feel more secure. Leih'to leaned up to give R'atoh a gently kiss to his lips that was returned immediately and deepened by the larger miqo'te. The kiss didn't go any further, they broke away and R'atoh kissed his forehead as he snuggled back into his side. They remain there for a while, Lakshai and R'nabyano coming in to check on them only to leave so they could continue to rest in each others comfort.


	5. Day 5 Prompt 5 Matter of Fact

Being hired to be a bodyguard was not something Ipeone had ever imagined happening. She was a skilled bard, having trained in her home of Gridania since she was but a young teen. She'd picked up and left Gridania after the Battle of Carteneau, a battle both of her parents had gone to assist in, but never returned from. With nothing holding her to Gridania, she had left to see what else was out there, stopping to help others when she could. She was no white mage, but she could offer her bow to help defeat creatures or defend the innocent. Traveling from city state to city state had been her way of life for the past six years and it was only when she'd returned to visit Limsa Lominsa that she had found herself being employed as a body guard for a pirate's son.

Zirnulm Syznfyr was a tall, well built Roegadyn pirate who carried herself with pride and she didn't look as if she put up with a lot of shite either. In meeting her, Ipeone learned that she would be the bodyguard for her son and she had expected a young Roeganyn, but she'd been very mistaken. As a matter of fact, she would never have thought that the Roegadyn's son would be a miqo'te. She had thought it was a joke, that this pirate was being humorous, but the miqo'te was in fact her son. Zirnulm had adopted the miqo'te when he was but a few days old, informing her that she had found him and raised him instead of leaving him to die by her mistress' hand. After learning the facts of how a miqo'te came to be the son of a well-known Roegadyn pirate, Ipeone took a moment to study him.

He was a free spirited young man and the more she watched him, the more she understood why he needed a bodyguard. He was a bit clumsy, tripping over himself when his mother's crew began picking at him. He walked into the main mast, having been distracted by one of the Lalafells that was apart of his mother's crew. He was also innocent, some of the conversations on the boat flying over his head and though he looked confused, he never asked for an explanation. Ipeone understood the need for a bodyguard but she didn't know why. If the boy was safe upon Zirnulm's ship, then why dd she need to hire someone that had no association with piracy.

Upon asking, she learned that Zirnulm wanted to leave her son in Lominsa. She wanted him to learn more about the world, to learn to fight in his own style, and to thrive as something more than a pirate. Ipeone was surprised by this revelation, that this pirate did not want her son to be a pirate. It was odd and after watching the miqo'te for a while longer, she agreed to be his bodyguard. They made the arrangements and Zirnulm took the miqo'te to the side to tell him of their arrangement. He looked so confused and panicked by Zirnulm's words and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. It was obvious that Zirnulm had just sprung this on him and he did not know how to respond. His ears laid back against the bandanna he was wearing, his tail curling around his leg, and her heart went out to him.

She didn't get to hear the conversation, being too far away to hear their words clearly, but she knew the boy hadn't taken what he was told very well. Zirnulm seemed agitated and she crossed her arms which only made the miqo'te drop his head. He shuffled across the deck, going to the captain's quarters while Zirnulm stood their stoically. Once he disappeared behind the doors, Zirnulm let out a heavy breath, her crew watching her with curious and concerned eyes. She snapped at them, causing them all to scatter and go back to what they were supposed to be doing. She waited for the miqo'te to come back with a large bag at his side and she escorted him to where Ipeone stood. Zirnulm introduced him to her, his name being Leih'to Syznfyr but she gave him stiff instructions to go by Fashonti instead of Syznfyr. Ipeone had not questioned it, figuring she had her reasons and she introduced herself to the miqo'te.

Zirnulm ushered them both off her ship, leaving Leih'to in the port of Lominsa as she set sail for open waters. Ipeone waited for Leih'to to collect himself, and they stayed on the docks until they could no longer see Zirnulm's ship. He didn't seem to know what to do and she gently guided him towards the Drowning Wench, where they could get a room at the inn and determine what he wanted to do. He followed her, but she noticed that he would move closer to her or cower almost to the ground when they passed any man of any race. It was apparent that he'd had no contact with men, but then she had realized that Zirnulm's entire crew was composed of women of all races.

She let out a soft sigh, placing her arm around his shoulders as she guided him through Lominsa. They received some odd stares, but she didn't let them affect her, making her way swiftly to the inn and checking into a room. She made sure Leih'to was situated, before thinking about his clothing and his hair. It was apparent that he had ties to pirates just from his apparel and she figured the first thing he needed was a new outfit. She left him in the inn room, going to Hawkers' Alley to see if she could find something for him to wear. She searched for an hour, finding the materials to make him something to wear quicker than finding an actual outfit.

She took the materials back to the inn room with her, and Leih'to was more than cooperative when it came to her measuring him. She set to work, making him a pair of black pants to go with his black pagos boots. She stitched together a white button down shirt that he rolled the sleeved up on until they rested at his elbows. He also left the top two buttons unbuttoned and she made him a pink full-length apron to go over it. Once he changed clothes and she made some final adjustments, she asked if him could cut and style his hair. It was apparent that he'd never had a haircut from the way he tried to move away from the scissors and would duck his head.

She'd gotten a good laugh at his actions before calming him down enough to cute his hair. His blue and pink locks were well taken care of, and though he was thin, it was clear that he took rather good care of himself. Once she was done with his hair, she styled in the style for hire style and let him go look at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself for a few minutes, examining his hair and his outfit before running back to her and giving her a hug that nearly knocked her down. He thanked her, before he began to cry and she knew it was because he was still confused and that the separation from his mother was starting to set in. She let him cry, understanding some of his feelings and how sheltered he'd been; even with being raised by a pirate. She had been hired to be his body guard, that was a matter of fact, but she felt something more primal when it came to Laih'to. The fact of the matter was that she was going to protect this sweet, naive miqo'te, no matter what the costs might be.


	6. Day 6 Prompt 6 Chocobo (You Pick)

She had made a mistake. She had taken Leih'to on a tour of Limsa Lominsa and she had somehow managed to lose the very miqo'te she had sworn to protect. She didn't know where he had gone, one minute he was walking beside her, the next he was gone. Ipeone was flustered beyond belief. She had only been in charge of Leih'to for a day, how the hell did she lose him? She searched Lominsa over, checking the market, the docks, the guilds, and asking anyone that would speak with her, if they had seen him. She was dead, if Zirnulm found out she had lost her son.

She continued to search, continued to look for Leih'to to no avail. How was she supposed to find one miqo'te in the mass of people that frequented Lominsa? What if someone had kidnap him? What if they realized whose son he was? So many questions she could not answer, but she continued on her search for him. She had just about given up when she reached the chocobo stables. She could already smell the chocobos, their scent unmistakable to her Elezen nose. She entered the stables, a little reluctantly, and she looked around. There were chocobo of all colors within the stables and she noticed a female Roegadyn working with one of the chocobo.

Ipeone addressed her softly, to avoid spooking the chocobo, and she asked her if she had seen a blue and pink haired miqo'te. The Roegadyn offered her a smile, nodding before she pointed at the far end of the stables. Ipeone looked in that direction and she saw a blue tail poking out of one of the stalls at the far end of the stable. Relief washed over her and she walked to that stall, finding Leih'to cleaning the chocobo stall rather happily. He didn't seem to care that he'd disappeared on her, that he'd worried her, rather he was happily helping the Roegadyn who ran the stables. She couldn't be angry with him, she was far too relieved that he was okay. She moved away from the stall, leaving him to work while she went back to talk with the Roegadyn.

This would be only the first time she would lose Leih'to and each time she would find him in the chocobo stables every time. He had no sense of direction and he would constantly get lost, but she would learn that the stables were where she could always find him. She didn't know what it was about chocobos, but Leih'to seemed to be at his happiest, not when he was training as a scholar and a summoner, but when he was helping take care of strangers' chocobos.


	7. Day 7 Prompt 7 Nonagenarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Heavensward spoilers

Visiting Illdyshire had been an eye opening experience in two ways for Ladonia. For one, she got to see Ipeone get overly excited to visit the ruins of new Sharlyan and two, they met the woman Y’shtola called her mentor, Master Matoya. Master Matoya was a crancorous old woman, but she was also one of the smartest people alive. They’d gone in search of a way to penetrate the protective barrier around Azys Lla and she’d sent them in search of a book. The book had contained Master Matoya’s research and she had hidden it within the Great Gubal Library. 

Ipeone had gotten overly excited, like a small child at the thought of being in the Library that had been long abandoned by the Sharlyans. She drank in knowledge like a fish, being able to read allowing her to understand so much more than Ladonia, herself could understand. Ladonia was not as smart, she’d never learned to read and she didn’t know some of the complicated words that Ipeone sometimes said. It was a challenge that she sometimes struggled with. She’d heard people call them the brains and the brawn, Ipeone was obviously the brilliant brad and she was the dumb tank.

Lakshai was also excited about what she could learn, though she wasn't nearly as excited as Ipeone, and it had made her slightly jealous of the miqo’te. She and Ipeone were a pair, both wanting to drink in as much knowledge as they could and making her feel rather stupid. She’d picked up one of the old tomes, looking at the pages but she couldn’t read the words written on the pages. It all looked like smudges of ink on paper and she had set the book down with a thud. They’d retrieved the book they’d been sent after, Master Matoya releasing the spell that made the book unreadable, and they had given it to acid so he could prepare his airship with an aetheric ram that could break the barrier around Azys Lla. 

Alphinaud and Lakshai had gone to speak with Ser Aymeric while she and Ipeone walked about Ishgard’s market. They had gone by to see Leih’to and R’atoh, both who seemed to be fairing a lot better now than they had been the last time they’d seen them. It was a relief that R’atoh was now taking better care of himself and that Leih’to looked more rested. R’nabyano seemed to be doing better as well since her son was now taking care of himself and she was overly pleased with the fact that R’atoh and Leih’to were courting each other. The Au Ra siblings also seemed to be faring better, but they had both noticed that Mikh’a was avoiding them for some odd reason. 

He was too far up Lakshai’s rear, wanting her to notice him in a way that just wasn’t going to happen. Even with everything that was going on, from the loss of Haurchefant to their current efforts to stop the archbishop, she couldn’t help thinking about Master Matoya. The woman looked way older than anyone she had ever seen and she was surprised the woman was still alive. Harsh as it was to think that, she wondered if Master Matoya might have used some form of magic on herself to ensure she didn’t leave the world of the living. She stared at the sky, her thoughts on the woman when her attention should have been on her beloved Elezen.

“If you keep thinking so hard, I’m afraid you’ll develop some wrinkles on that pretty face of yours, bunny.” Ipeone’s voice tore her away from her thoughts. Her lips were pulled into a teasing smile and Ladonia felt her lips twitch as her statement. 

“I don’t think anyone could have more wrinkles than Master Matoya.” Ladonia commented offhandedly. She knew the woman was old and smart, but it was the first time she’d actually seen a Hyur that looked so old and the wrinkles sure didn’t help her. 

“Ladonia! That is no way to speak of her.” Ipeone scolded her. She crossed her arms, glaring at her and the glare did not look good on her soft features. 

“You can’t say it isn’t true. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Hyur with so many wrinkles.” Ladonia defended herself. She wasn’t trying to be mean, she was just being truthful and she turned her gaze back to the sky. 

“She’s old and wise. You can’t talk much, my love, you are a nonagenarian yourself.” Ipeone shook her head. Ladonia didn’t have much room to talk, she was a little over ninety years old though she didn’t look it. Most women would pay to have the youthful appearance of a Veira who had lived for so long. 

“What the fuck is that!? Why do you keep using words you know I don’t understand!?” Ladonia questioner feather loudly. She hated when Ipeone used big words that she didn’t understand or know the meaning of. She glared at the Elezen beauty before her, not sure if she should feel insulted or complimented. 

“Ladonia, you’re attracting attention. We are guests here and you already get a lot of attention for not being an Elezen.” Ipeone redirected her attention to the people who had stopped to stare at them. The Elezen people of Ishgard were not used to a Veira walking the streets, let alone one that was as noisy as Ladonia when she was annoyed or angry. 

“I can’t help that these people don’t like other races.” Ladonia muttered quietly. She glared at the people staring at her, making them quickly go back to what they were doing. She huffed, her ears flicking slightly, showing her annoyance with these people. 

“Ladonia, hush. Come on, let’s go see if Lakshai is done talking with Ser Aymeric.” Ipeone sighed. She knew that Ladonia wasn’t a fan of Ishgard, one of those reasons being that it was cold while the other was the way people watched and stared at her. Ladonia stuck out like a sore thumb, she was the only Veira in the city-state of Ishgard. 

Ladonia let out another huff, following Ipeone as they headed back to the Fortemt Knight’s manor. They knew Lakshai would return there to inform them of where they were going next. They also knew that Mikh’a would be following her like a puppy waiting for a treat. The cat acted more like a puppy and at times it was annoying, especially when he tried to go into their tent. They knew of Lakshai’s need for touch and her need to cuddle, but there was no way in hell they were letting him in their tent. 

She never minded the small miqo’te cuddling up to her at night, it was one of the reasons she and Ipeone slept with Lakshai between them. She shook the thought from her head, following behind Ipeone as her mind went back to that word she’d used. She didn’t know what a nonagenarian was, but she knew Ipeone had redirected her attention rather quickly. She also knew how to get that information from the Elezen and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what Ipeone had called her. She just needed the right outfit, the right setting, and to have time alone. Unfortunately duty called and they couldn’t leave Lakshai without a Paladin and a Bard. 


	8. Day 8 Prompt 8 Clamor

There was a clamor in the city of Ishgard and it had started at the chocobo stables. A small pink chocobo had been restless every since it was boarded at the stables and today it was causing quite the clamor. It had already broken out of its stall, evading the stable workers and even the knights that tried to catch it. It ran through the city, scaring some of the residence who weren't use to chocobo running through the square. The knight tried to trick the avian, but it merely squawked at them and ran in a different directs.

It was a nimble and rather fast little chocobo and it was causing so much havoc. They had thought that maybe the avian was just wild and would leave through the gates of Ishgard, but the avian ran in the opposite direction. It was headed for the last vigil where the house of the Fortemps Knights and Haillenarte manors were located. The pink avian ran as fast as it could, darting into the Fortemps Knights manor when one of lord Edmont's man-servants opened the door. This caused another clamor as the avian startled everyone within the manor and they tried to catch the unruly bird before it caused any damage to itself, the furniture, and those that resided within the manor.

It squawked at them defiantly, and the ruckus it caused brought everyone out of their rooms. The avian didn't calm down until it saw R'atoh and even then it didn't calm down fully. The chocobo seemed to be on edge and though it was letting R'atoh pet it and staying near the dark knight, it did not appear to be pleased. A discuss on what to do with the restless bird ensued and though the young chocobo had annoyed most of the knights, Lord Edmont took responsibility for the avian. It was apparent that the chocobo was stressed and that it was looking for something or someone.

It still seemed agitated and they discussed taking the avian back to the stables when it left R'atoh's side. The young Auri maiden that had been staying in the Fortemps Knights manor had poked her head into the room and the pink chocobo rushed to her. Mizuki seemed surprised by her chocobo's presence but did not rebuff the chocobo. They had been separated for a few days and it was apparent that the chocobo had separation anxiety from its trainer. Lord Edmont let the bird stay for a little while, knowing that bonds between mounts and their trainers or companions were some of the stronger bonds there were.

They listened to the young Auri as she scolded the chocobo for acting out and not staying in the stables. They got a laugh when the chocobo scared the older Auri sibling by squawking at him before he realized she was even there. Chiki was a special chocobo, one that didn't understand the boundaries that other chocobo would not dare to cross. She was feisty, sweet, and quite the little trouble maker. No, this would not be the first time she caused a clamor in Ishgard, nor would it be the last time she annoyed the citizens or the knights. She would be impossible to keep separated from her master, and they would struggle to find a way to keep the avian out of trouble and out of the House of the Fortemps.


	9. Day 9 Prompt 9 Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of hurting oneself is mentioned, but not droned upon

_ Lush – (of vegetation) growing luxuriantly _

She enjoyed gardening, it was a passion that not many knew about. When she had lived in Tailfeather, she had grown a rather lush garden of vegetables and herbs to earn her keep. It had been hard work, but there was a thrill in seeing the plants thrive and provide food and medicine to the people that resided in Tailfeather. She has missed her garden, missed the thrill of growing her own vegetables and herbs. Coming home from Doma and the stresses that had accompanied them during their time there had made her want to do something simpler.

Alas, they had far too much work to do and she continued to help Lakshai and R'atoh as they fought to free Ala Mhigo from the clutches of the Garlean Empire. She was but a simple healer, learning a little from Lakshai and Mikh'a on how to fight as a dancer while they were in Doma. She didn't feel she was very good at fighting, nor did she have very much confidence in her healing capabilities, but she kept going. She had the determination to keep going because she wanted to help her friends. Lakshai and R'atoh had defeated Zenos and freed Ala Mhigo a few days ago and they were taking a small break from questing and adventuring.

It was the first time she had been invited back to Lakshai's home in the Mists and the first time she had thought about where she and Kaien would live now that they were apart of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. She wanted a garden, though she did not voice this want and she prepared to visit Lakshai's home. It was a day that she and Lakshai were going to spend together, never really having that much time alone even though they thought of each other as sisters. She dressed down, dressing in a simple shirt and a simple skirt with her old pair of survival boots. She pulled her blue and silver hair over her shoulder, fixing it into a low side ponytail before she made her way out of the Rising Stones and to the aetheryte.

Using the aetheryte, she headed for the Mists and she called Lakshai via their linkperls to let her know that she had arrived. Lakshai had met her at the entrance of the Mists, showing her the way to her home while Mizuki took in the sights and the houses they passed along the way. She could hear and smell the ocean which reminded her of their trips to and from Doma. Being in Doma had been bittersweet and she tried to keep from thinking of all the things that had happened during their time in Doma and on the way back from Doma. She stopped abruptly, nearly running into Lakshai's back as miqo'te stopped at the entrance to a yard.

Lakshai motioned for her to come in, walking through the entrance which had an archway covered in flowers and wooden pathways. Mizuki looked about and she was pleasantly surprised by the beautiful tress and flowers in Lakshai's yard. She understood the need for the wooden path ways, but what really caught her eye was a small garden in the corner of Lakshai's yard. It looked as if Lakshai had just started to work with the ground, clearing it of grass and weeds but she had yet to plant anything. Mizuki couldn't help but ask the miqo'te if she needed any help with the garden and she was overjoyed when Lakshai asked if she wanted to help her. She missed her lush gaden back in Tailfeather, but maybe she could help Lakshai make this small garden bed flourish with whatever vegetables and herbs the miqo'te wanted to plant.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

_ Lush – make (someone) drunk  _

Drinking was an occasional pleasantry, one that he rarely ever indulged in, but with the high amount of stress that he had been under, he hadn't thought much of joining Ladonia for a drink or two. That had been a mistake on their part, for they had gotten so lushed up that neither of them remembered what had happened. Ladonia had woken up in her apartment with Ipeone which wasn't all that surprising; even drunk she'd go back to her lover instead of another. He, on the other hand, had woken next to the swamps in Mor Dhona; completely naked. He had always been told he couldn't hold his liquor and that when he was drunk he would make the statement that he was hot and strip of his clothing.

It didn't matter where he was and he'd been told that he would always go fishing after he'd rid himself of his clothing. Something told him that he'd gotten to that stage of drunk yesterday, especially when he surveyed the area and found that his clothes were nowhere in sight. He let out a rather heavy sigh, finding a large leaf nearby that he could wrap around his waste to at least hide his manhood from any who had not already seen him. It was a wonder he hadn't been attacked or eaten by the fauna that surrounded the lake and an even bigger surprise that nothing attacked him on his way back to Revenant's Toll. It had to be the moddle of the night and he didn't know how he was going to sneak his way back to the Rising Stones without waking any who were there.

He had one hell of a headache, that much he knew for certain and he was sure it was about to get bigger. As he neared the gates of Revenant's Toll, he could make out a lone figure standing there and he wished the fauna would eat him. The figures arms were crossed, his graying pink hair pulled back and braided as always, and a scowl upon his face. His turquoise eyes were narrowed on him and Leih'to knew he'd already fucked up. He and R'vett were already on rocky ground, something about him didn't fit what R'vett had seen as a suitable suitor for R'atoh, and now he'd made it worse.

His blue ears pinned back again his head as he approached the older miqo'te and he stopped a few feet away from the older male. He was thrown a bag by the older male, who waited albeit a bit impatiently for Leih'to to open it. Leih'to looked at the bag wearily, opening it to find some clothing inside. He was surprised that R'vett would bring him clothes and he quickly got dressed, though he could immediately tell these were not his clothes. They were too big, smelling of spices and metals, and he felt his stomach tie in knots.

These were some of R'atoh's old clothes, his scent still lingering in the fabric and causing a pang of loneliness to wash over him. That was the whole reason he'd gotten drunk in the first place, he missed R'atoh and he'd been forced to leave Lakshai's house by none other than R'atoh and Lakshai's parents. He could feel tears as they started to form, but he managed to keep them at bay by telling himself that now was not the time to cry. He kept his head bowed and his tail low, a sign of submission that he often showed to R'atoh more than most. He didn't want to challenge R'vett and he followed the older male when he started back into Revenant's Toll.

He could hear a bit of laughter, some of the residence were still awake and he figured they were laughing because they had gotten a glimpse of him naked or watched him streak through town with a fishing pole. Getting that lushed up had been a mistake, and it was a mistake that he would be scolded for once they reach R'vett and R'nabyano's home. It would be a mistake that would cause him to show defiance, that would cause him pain, and would cause him to think of a means to end his pain. It would be a mistake that made R'nabyano lock him in his temporary room for the night, the fear that he might run away or worse driving her to lock the door in order to protect him. It would be a mistake that would be remembered and it would be a mistake that he regretted for days and weeks to come.


	10. Day 10 Prompt 10 Avail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the calamity and A realm reborn

There was just something about him that baffled her. She had tried for months to teach him the ways of a pirate, right down to teaching him how to fight like a rogue. He just wasn't pirate material, and though she kept trying, it was to no avail. Even sitting in the middle of her ships deck, a gash in his cheek and bruises all over his body, he refused to pick up the daggers she'd given him. She wanted him to be able to defend himself, to be able to fight, but he refused.

Her crew was watching her, she could hear their concern, but they had to understand that she was only be rough with him for his own benefit. He wasn't a child, not anymore, and she could not be his protector forever. It wasn't that she didn't regret hurting him, the twelve knew she had never intended to cut him, and it wasn't like she could stand seeing him in tears. He was her son, the fact that he wasn't hers by birth had never affected her feelings towards him. He didn't talk like a pirate and he was far too bright to be an actual pirate.

She let out a deep breath, she could have very well killed him if she'd gone at him with everything she had. He was so small, so feeble looking that she could have caused some serious injuries if she had been serious about fighting. The gash on his cheek wasn't deep, but it didn't mean she didn't worry when blood dripped from his chin. His mismatched eyes held fear and pain and she hated that she'd scared him or caused him pain. He was a beautiful child, but then again, every mother believed their child was beautiful and special. Another sigh left her lips and she walked over to him with the her head held high.

“On yer feet, Leih'to. Ye 'ave t' learn t' defend yerself. I wo't always be 'ere t' protect ye, now 'et up.” Zirnulm gave him a stiff order. She was determined that he was going to learn to defend himself, even if it broke her.

“No, I don't want to fight. I would rather help people, not hurt them.” Leih'to argued though his voice was low. His blue ears flattened against his head and the fifteen year old looked as if she had just scolded him. He was supposed to act defiant if he was going to rebuff her orders, but if this was his attempt, it didn't avail him.

“Ye can't 'elp anyone, if ye can't defend yerself first. Even th' best 'ealers 'ad t' learn t' defend themselves. Even 'avi knew 'ow t' fight.” Zirnulm shook her head. His argument wasn't valid, even his favorite teacher knew how to defend themselves and she saw his shoulders drop.

“I don't want to.” Leih'to shook his head. He stayed sitting on the deck of the ship, refusing to stand because he knew he was only going to be thrown around again.

“Leih'to! Get on yer feet this here instant an' that is an order. I could 'ery easily throw ye into the sea an' let ye wash up on a beach in Lominsa.” Zirnulm snapped. She was growing tired of his defiance and he knew she didn't put up with this.

“Zirnulm, ye shoul'n't be so 'ard on the boy. Let him be.” Eifawyda interjected. She knew her sister was being too hard on the miqo'te, but she also knew why she was being so hard on him while others did not.

Zirnulm let out a grow, leaving the deck of the ship to avoid fighting with her sister. Eifawyda moved to Leih'to's side, cleaning his wounds while the crew got back to work. She was trying to no avail, and it was pissing her off. She wanted to toughen her son, make him stronger, be it seemed to be a futile attempt. He was far too gentle, too loving, too kind to fight with the daggers she'd given him.

There were so many dangers in Eorzea that she just wanted him to be ready, because she knew that he would one day need to walk on land and not live on the sea. She knew he wouldn't leave her ship for a few more years, she was determined to keep him as long as the twelve allowed her before relenting to let him go bout his life. She watched from the doorway of her quarters as Eifawyda cleaned his wounds before she went into her quarters. She had tried to be a good mother to the boy, but it had not availed him, in fact, she felt she had only hindered his growth. She needed time to think and she pulled a basket of items from under her table, looking through them as memories of years gone by came back to her.


	11. Day 11 Prompt 11 Ultracrepidarian

How long did he have to put up with this? That was the question that ran through Leih'to's mind while he listened to a female miqo'te prattle on and on about his mate. She acted as if she knew R'atoh, as if she were his mate, as if she had actually met him, and she hadn't. He listened as she swooned and told people that the Warrior of Light would like this and dislike that and he found himself scoffing at her. She knew nothing, every fact she spewed was false and her arrogance was anger inducing. He'd been putting up with this for too long, but he didn't want to cause a scene, not after being accused of not caring about R'atoh's reputation.

Her false facts weren't anything big; to begin with. She claimed R'atoh's favorite color was pink and he knew she based it off of the shirt R'atoh wore a lot. R'atoh's favorite color was black, the pink had been a way to remember his father and keep his spirit alive when they had thought he was dead. She claimed he was a samurai, having most likely seen him practicing with Kaien, but R'atoh was a tank. R'atoh had always been a tank, having been trained as a warrior and paladin when they had first met and then taking up the mantle as a dark knight during their time in Ishgard.

She continued to make false claims, claiming that R'vett wasn't his father but someone his mother had taken up with after his real father had died. That had almost been enough to make him snap at her. R'vett was R'atoh's father, he remember how rocked R'atoh had been when they'd come back to find the man with R'nabyano. The utter shock that had crossed his face; R'vett was supposed to be dead, but yet he was somehow alive and had been missing for over a decade. Even though he didn't get along with the older miqo'te, he didn't like hearing someone bad mouth him but he kept quiet to avoid making a scene. He also didn't like that this miqo'te was bad mouthing R'nabyano by saying she had taken up with someone new, like it was a bad thing. She continued on, claiming that R'atoh and Lakshai had once been lovers and she was stoking the fires of his anger.

A lot of people believed that R'atoh and Lakshai were a couple, but they were siblings and they had never been in any form of relationship. R'atoh loved Lakshai, she was his little sister and he would break his neck to ensure she was safe. He was just a really good big brother, but because they looked so different, everyone believed they were in a relationship. It was something that bugged him slightly, because no one believed he was R'atoh's mate and they kept telling him he wasn't good enough to be the mate of their hero, their Warrior of Light. This ultracrepidarian kept spewing off false information about R'atoh, to the point Leih'to was seething internally.

The only thing she claimed that was true was how R'atoh looked. She described his black hair with his heather purple strands, his black tail with the heather purple tip. She could describe the scars on his face and arms, but she knew nothing of the scars that were beneath his armor or how he had gotten any of them. She could describe his eyes and how one was still an amethyst purple color while the other was white and that he was blind in that eye. None of what this ultracrepidarian said bothered him, not until she began spewing lies about about having slept with the Warrior of Light. She spoke of how R'atoh was animalistic, how he was far too rough and how he didn't really care to pleasure her but himself.

That had sparked his anger, R'atoh was a rather gentle lover even when he got impatient. R'atoh didn't even care about getting off as long as he was satisfied. He wasn't rough at all and R'atoh always wanted to give pleasure more than receive it. He would never treat someone badly and the roughest he ever got was when her marked him. He'd had enough of her prattling and he drew her attention as well as those she was engaged in conversation with when he shot to his feet. Silence rang out for only a moment as he fixed her with a glare, his pupils narrowed to slits as a growl bubbled in the back of his throat.

“Shut the hell up, you lying little whore. You know nothing about _my_ mate. He would never hurt someone he loves and the twelve forbid he would ever sleep with the likes of you. He doesn't even like women. You know nothing, every so called fact you've spewed has been wrong. Pink is not his favorite color, he is not a samurai, R'vett _is_ his birth father, and Lakshai is his sister! He has more scars than the ones that are visible and I know for a fact you cannot tell anyone how he got the first one, let alone any of them. You have no right to be making claims that you know the Warrior of Light. You know nothing. You've never even met him, because I am sure he would have told me if he had met a lying little brat like you. Keep your damn mouth shut about my mate or I'll rip your damned tongue from that lying mouth of yours.” Leih'to snapped. He'd had enough and he had everyone in the Rising Stones attention when he began to speak. He growled at the female miqo'te whose eyes grew wide and she quickly gritted her teeth at his threat. It was in no way an idle threat, if she said one more lie about R'atoh, he would rip he tongue out.

Silence once again rang out in the Rising Stones, Tataru and Krile watching him with concern while others were shocked by his outbursts. He was normally a kind and gentle person, so he wasn't surprised by the wide eyes or even the concern from those that knew him well. He watched the female miqo'te for a moment, waiting for her to actually say something, but she didn't. She sank in the chair she was sitting in, fear ever present, and he took that as a sign that she valued her tongue more than an argument with him. He let out another growl before marching out of the Rising Stones, slamming the door behind him.

Leih'to knew word of this incident would get back to R'nabyano and R'vett and that he would most likely be scolded again for putting another black mark on R'atoh's reputation, but he didn't care. He would rather be the reason for R'atoh having a mark on his reputation over someone's lies. He would apologize to R'atoh later and to Tataru and Krile, but he would not apologize for standing up for his love. He let out a sigh, heading back to R'nabyano and R'vett's home where he would wait to be lectured about causing another scene in R'atoh's absence. It was probably a good thing he was scheduled to leave Revenant's Toll in a few days time.


	12. Day 12 Prompt 12 Tooth and Nail

Everyone looked up to R'atoh and Laksahi and there were many who thought that they had it easy. They were the Warriors of Light, but no one seemed to understand that they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Eorzea, Doma, Ala Mhigo, they were the ones everyone turned to when they were faced with even the slightest of problems. They had been treated like weapons, and he had seen it from the first time he'd fought along side them. People expected them to answer their calls for help and they would fight tooth and nail to help others with even some of the most trivial of tasks.

They had always given one hundred and ten percent when they fought and he had seen them crash. He had experienced them both at their lowest and he'd been there to try and help them back to their feet. He'd had to do the same for Ladonia and Ipeone as well, especially after fighting against Nidhogg and the Garlean forces that had been in Doma. He didn't know how they kept going, how they kept fighting, but he knew how he felt about it. He hated it, hated that others always called on R'atoh and Lakshai for tasks they could easily do themselves.

They weren't personal servants, but it sometimes felt like others treated them as if they were. He wouldn't say anything about it, rather he'd be right there to help both of them when they needed a hand themselves. He would be there to pick up the pieces and if it took it, he would be there to stand between them and any who bothered them while they were resting. They needed rest, needed time to recover from battles and wounds, time that others didn't want to give them. He would argue, he would become a shield if he had to, and he would fight with the same vigor to ensure that they got their rest.

Common sense should have told others that they needed rest, but it seemed the only thing they listened to was violence and raised voices. They always fought with everything they had for these people, for these nations, and in return, these people, these nation, they could give them time to rest. Their was more to these warriors than strength, they were miqo'te. They had needs, physical, mental, and emotional, needs that needed to be addressed before the next battle took place. When his arguments fell on deaf ears, he found that he was not alone in his fight to allow time for the warriors to rest.

Ladonia, Ipeone, R'nabyano, R'vett, Biddy, Nanie, Mikh'a, Mizuki, and even Kaien and Surkukteni backed him up. R'atoh and Lakshai needed rest, and if it took fighting tooth and nail with a nation, then they were prepared to do just that. The Warriors of Light were heros to these nations, but to them they were friends, family, lovers, and that was all it took for them to stand up against the world. They just wanted to lighten their burden, even if they got hurt in the process.


	13. Day 13 Prompt 13 Quiet (Pick Your Own)

Quiet mornings were a rarity for the Warriors of Light and their companions, so when they got them, they enjoyed them. Leih'to didn't know what everyone else was doing, but he was still lounging in bed with R'atoh at his side. R'atoh was still sleeping, and Leih'to didn't much blame him after the night they'd had. His hips still ached and that was only one of many reasons he hadn't gotten out of bed. He didn't want to disturb R'atoh, wanting him to sleep for as long as he could without any kind of interruptions.

He liked these quiet mornings, it gave him time to admire the man who had captured his heart and whose aether was bound to his own. R'atoh was sexy, his sun-kissed skin was flawless until it came to his scars. His scars, though painful as they were to see, didn't take away from his looks in anyway. In fact, his scars seemed to enhance his appearance. The little x-scar on his left cheek and a small one on his right cheek, both had been there when they'd first met and were only a slightly lighter color than the rest of his skin.

The large scar that ran at a downward angle across his chest, from his left shoulder across, was by far the worst looking scar on his body. Leih'to remembered how he'd almost died after his and Lakshai's first fight with Zenos and how he hadn't been able to fully heal him due to him becoming violently ill. The scar was still a bit touchy and a horrid reminder of that fight. He had a claw like scar from Nidhogg on his right shoulder that had also been only partically healed due to him getting ill. He had another scar on his right thigh where he'd been stabbed for being stupid.

He also had a burn scar on the back of his left leg that he had sustained during their fight against Ultima. The last of R'atoh's scars was his right ear which had been notched during their visit to the Azim Steppe. The Nadaam had ended with Lakshai claiming the ovoo and they had both been rather pissed with the fact that someone had fucked up R'atoh's ear. It was more sensitive than the scars on his chest, but then his black cat ears had always been sensitive to touch. He had a few scars here and there that were barely noticeable, but they were still there all the same. His black and heather purple hair was a mess and he reached over to gently brush his bangs from his face.

His five o'clock shadow was a little more scruffy than normal, but that was only due to him not having the time to take care of his appearance like he would like. Out of all of his injuries, the one that bother him the most was the loss of sight in his right eye. Being hurled into the life-stream by Y'shtola's use of a forbidden magic had caused R'atoh to lose the sight in his right eye. He tried to hide his eye, keeping his bangs fixed in a way that they nearly fell down over his right eye completely. His other eye was of a rich amethyst purple and he absolutely loved the color, especially with how his eye seemed to brighten when he was happy.

He was a beautiful person, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. He would help those who needed help when they asked, even if he felt the task that was asked of him was redundant. He loved with his whole heart, always being gentle and expressive when they were in their apartment. He would voice his concerns, his tail would thrash when he was angry or agitated, his ears wiggled when he was happy, and it was very rare to see him embarrassed or flustered. He loved it, every expression and action that showed how he felt.

R'atoh was absolutely sexy on the outside, but he was an adorable softy on the inside. Leih'to would never tell him that, knowing it would only exasperate his mate, not his thoughts were his own to keep. The love he felt for R'atoh was there to be shared with his mate and being aether-bound to each other only made their intimate moments that much more intimate. Being able to feel what R'atoh felt and R'atoh being able to feel what he felt ensured that they didn't have any miscommunication while in the moment. There were downsides, Leih'to would admit that, because they could feel the emotions that ran through each other; like when one was heartbroken, the other could feel that heartbreak.

Leih'to laid there, just watching R'atoh as he slept. He watched as his chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. Their tails were still wound tightly around each other, his long haired blue tipped pink tail being wrapped around R'atoh's black tipped purple one more times due to it being longer. R'atoh had some of his blue and pink fur mixed into his hair and even on his ears, and Leih'to didn't doubt that he had black fur mixed in his own. He moved closer, snuggling further into R'atoh's side, laying his arm across R'atoh's stomach.

He liked the skin to skin cuddling, feeling R'atoh's skin against his own, feeling his warmth as it encased him. He leaned up, placing a soft kiss to R'atoh's lips before settling against his side. He laid his head on R'atoh's chest, listening to his heart beat as a purr bubbled up from his chest. R'atoh was large than him, being built like a tank and he could easily hurt him, but that was one thing Leih'to knew would never happen. He trusted R'atoh with his life and his heart, and he was just happy to be able to share a quiet morning with his mate; even though his mate was still hard and fast asleep.

His purring continued as he inhaled R'atoh's scent, the mixture of metals and spices that made him standout in the middle of a crowd. He could feel himself getting sleepy, listening to R'atoh's heart beat had always made him relax. His mismatched eyes were beginning to blur and his eyelids felt heavier than before. He tried for only a moment to keep himself awake, wanting to admire his mate some more in the morning light, but he knew it was a futile attempt.

“I love you, my heart...” Leih'to whispered the words just before his eyes fell shut. His entire body relaxing completely as he purred in his slumber.

His words would have fallen on deaf ears, had he not awoken R'atoh when he kissed him. R'atoh hadn't wanted to move, wondering what his mate was going to do and he smiled softly at his sleeping mate. He moved his arm to Leih'to's back, pulling the smaller miqo'te closer to him while placing a soft kiss between Leih'to's ears.

“I love you too, my soul.” R’atoh whispered faintly back between his mate's ears. He knew Leih'to did not hear his words, but that didn't stop him from whispering the term of endearment.

He would rejoin Leih'to in the land of sleep, a purr of his own rumbling in his chest. They wouldn't get out of bed until much later in the day, and they would enjoy what time they had alone before preparing a meal for their friends and family. Quiet days were so rare for the Warriors of Light, but when they got those rare days, their friends, family, and in R'atoh's case, his mate would ensure that they got to fully enjoy them.


	14. Day 14 Prompt 14 Part

Coming back to Tailfeather had not been her idea or even what she wanted. She had wanted to continue traveling with R'atoh, to continue to see the world, but Kaien had other ideas. She had passed out after the battle against Nidhogg, never having been in an actual fight had caused her to overtax herself. Kaien had become angry, snapping at R'atoh about the dangers he had put her in before they had parted ways. She didn't blame R'atoh for her inexperience, rather she knew she wasn't that strong. It was a reminder of way she couldn't do something as simple as forage without an escort.

They had been back in Tailfeather for a week and shed retreated to their hut, staying within its four walls to stay out of the way. It was also her way of letting Kaien know she was upset; she hadn't spoken a word since they'd left R'atoh. It wasn't like they fit in anywhere, she didn't even feel welcome or a part of R'atoh's traveling companions. She knew R'atoh was her friend, but the rest of his group seemed to dislike her. Leih'to was kind, but she knew he didn't fully like her for one reason or another.

She hadn't gotten to interact with Lakshai, Ladonia, Ipeone, or Mikh'a very much, but she knew Lakshai did not like her. She was always silently watching and glaring at her when she got close to R'atoh. Maybe they shouldn't have left Tailfeather to begin with. They hadn't been much help to R'atoh other than her keeping him supplied with healing tonics, salves, and potions. She didn't want to hide away in Tailfeather for the rest of her life, she wanted to see the world, but she also knew she wasn't strong enough to do so. Kaien had eased back into life in Tailfeather like they had never left, going on the daily hunts and helping with the Chocobo like he had before they left.

She should have done the same, but it just didn't seem right. R'atoh and his traveling companions were out there risking their lives for this land while they were doing nothing. It didn't feel right that they were risking their necks while they lived their lives in a small village tucked away from most of the conflict. The most they had to worry about were the dragons and the Vath, though their was a small tribe of Vath that were friendly in nature. A sigh left her, she didn't feel like she did enough to help people.

She knew it would get her yelled at, but she just couldn't continue to stay in the hut and do nothing. She slipped out of the hut, grabbing her staff on the way out. She walked to the Chocobo stables, putting the reigns over Chiki's head, she lead her lotus pink Chocobo out of the village. She went out the back way, leading Chiki through the river before climbing on her back. Chiki squawked at her, the sensation of Mizuki being on her back an unfamiliar one but she didn't try to throw her off. Instead, they talked and Chiki listened to Mizuki's requests, letting her ride upon her back as they left Tailfeather.

Chiki trekked across the grass and stone covered grounds while Mizuki looked for a secluded area. She wanted to train, to learn to fight and defend herself, and to just be strong enough to make a difference. They found a spot close to Tailfeather, a spot void of fauna and Mizuki climbed down from Chiki's back. She began to train with the white mage skill Leih'to had taught her and Chiki joined her, training herself in her own special way.

She didn't want to be lumped into the part of the crowd that stood by and did nothing the make the world better, she wanted to be a part of the small group that determined to make a change. Maybe it was selfish, but she was tired of doing nothing, she was tired of always being told to stay behind, she wanted to become stronger. She knew she would have to train in private for Kaien would take her staff away if he found out. What was the point in living if they never took part in anything meaningful?


	15. Day 15 Prompt 15 Ache

Her hips and ankles were aching. It wasn't anything new, her hips and ankles had bothered her since their fight with Zenos, or the ascian that had decided to parade about in his body. She'd been forced to actually rest, no strenuous activities and very little moving around. Ipeone had been on her case for a while, but once Navi caught wind of her not giving her body time to heal, they had insisted she rest. She'd done what they wanted, staying in bed until Navi deemed her fit enough to return to her normal activities.

Returning to normal had taken her time and she was still being watched over by one of her lovers when she was training. It annoyed her greatly. She understood that they wanted to protect her and they wanted the best for her, but she was starting to feel like a child being babysat. It was true that her now healed wounds still ached, but she had always been a tank and that wasn't something she was willing to give up. So to remedy her lovers babysitting her, she'd enlisted the help of Mizuki, who had no idea she was her accomplice in this.

She had managed to get both Navi and Ipeone to let her train with Mizuki without their supervision. Now her wounds were aching, she had gotten Mizuki to train with her but she had over done it, again. Whoever said Mizuki couldn't defend herself, was clearly mistaken. The tiny healer had learned to be agile and though she didn't think she did well fighting as a dancer, Ladonia had seen her improvement. Moreover, she had seen the improvement in Mizuki's healing skills.

The small Auri made her feel old, she had struggled to dodge Mizuki's chakrams, especially after her wounds had begun to ache and burn. She felt like the useless one though Mizuki had been extremely encouraging while they were training. Mizuki had always done that, encouraged others to the point they felt they could touch the stars. She didn't let others give up, and though she would call herself weak and useless, there were so many who knew she was important to the small group.

Ladonia sighed, walking back into her apartment she hung her shield and sword up next to her war axe. She took of her shoes and then her pants and her shirt followed soon after. She was at home, clothes were completely optional and she was about to get comfortable. She unfastened her bra, letting it slip from her chest before she moved to take her hair down. It was in the middle of taking her hair down that she heard someone clear their throat and she looked about the apartment.

Ipeone and Navi were sitting at the table, they had apparently been in the middle of sharing a cup of tea when she'd come in. Ipeone was amused by her actions, a small amused smile playing on her lips while Navi looked concerned. He looked away out of respect, his face turning slightly red, knowing that Ladonia had not noticed his presence in the apartment. Ladonia felt her breath hitch as she froze, her hair wound around her fingers as she processed what she had done. Navi had never seen her in anything less than a crop top and a pair of booty shorts and now she was standing almost completely naked in front of him. Her own face turned a deep shade of red and she scrambled to pick her shirt up from the floor.

“I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize Ah!” Ladonia apologized before a sound of pain came from her throat. She had twisted her body, twisting her already aching hip and ankle to the point they gave out beneath her. She hit her knees, her body tensing at the sudden jolt of all of her weight coming down on her knee caps.

“Ladonia!” Ipeone's voice rang out. She heard a chair hit the ground while another was skid back across the floor. She heard footsteps, as they rushed towards her while she tried to keep tears at bay.

Ladonia stayed still, pain wrecking through her body and she knew she'd done way too much. She felt both Ipeone and Navi's body heat, Navi's hands pressed gently against her hip and legs while the warming sensation of being healed rushed through her body. Ipeone wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, noting that Navi's eyes were focused on the ground instead of where he was healing. Ladonia let out a soft whimper, her body not wanting to relax in anyway even after Navi began healing her.

“S-Sorry, I moved wrong.” Ladonia apologized softly. She already messed up in two ways, training too hard and undressing in front of Navi. Though it was an accident, she felt the apology was needed, for worrying both of her lovers and causing discomfort.

Neither Ipeone or Navi said anything, Navi too focused on relieving her pain while Ipeone stood there rather awkwardly. Ladonia offered her a small smile, trying to reassure her, but it did nothing to stop her from wringing her fingers. Ladonia mouthed the word clothes to Ipeone and Ipeone nodded before walking away from her. She watched Ipeone collect up some of her sleeping clothes, her body slowly relaxing until the pain ebbed away to a manageable ache. Navi moved away from Ladonia as soon as he was finished healing her and he walked back to the table.

He turned the chair he'd been sitting in away from the door, turning his back to her out of respect. Ladonia was grateful Navi wasn't looking at her which most would find to be hysterical. She wasn't ashamed of her body, walking around in showy clothing was something she was known for, but this was different. She hadn't wanted Navi to see her naked, not until they were both ready to start an intimate relationship. They weren't there yet and she was, admittedly, embarrassed by her own actions.

Ipeone brought her a shirt and a pair of shorts that Ladonia took from her immediately. She pulled the blanket closer, to hide her nakedness as she made her way to the bathroom. Ipeone followed her to the bathroom door, wanting to be close by in case Ladonia were to stumble or try to fall again. Once Ladonia was in the bathroom, Ipeone went back to the table, picking her chair up off the floor. She knocked it over, not caring about the chair, rather she'd been more worried about Ladonia. She moved the chair back to where it was, sitting down in it as she returned to her tea.

“Navi, dear, you can turn back around. Ladonia is in the bathroom getting dressed.” Ipeone addressed the male Veira. He was such a gentleman, always trying to treat her and Ladonia with respect as well as love. She adored him completely, loving him as much as she loved Ladonia, not for his outward beauty, but the beauty he had within.

“Of course, that's good. Is she alright?” Navi cleared his throat before speaking. He thrn turned his chair back to the table before making his inquiry. Ladonia worried him, more so than she thought she did.

“I don't know. She's always had a habit of stripping down at the door, but she stopped doing it because she hasn't wanted to make you uncomfortable or show herself to you yet. I know she said she was going to train with Mizuki today, I don't think Mizuki would let her push herself too hard.” Ipeone offered a small smile. She spoke thoughtfully, knowing that Ladonia had changed some of her habits because she didn't want to offend Navi.

“This is Ladonia we’re talking about, her middle name appears to be overextending herself. I also never said she had to stop. I can keep my hands and eyes to myself, you both know that.” Navi shook his head, tousling his unruly hair with the movement. He knew Ladonia's habits and he wasn't too happy with the fact that Ladonia felt she needed to change just because he was there.

“She knows that. She doesn't doubt that you can keep your hands and eyes to yourself, but she also knows it makes you uncomfortable. She doesn't want you to be uncomfortable in her presence.” Ipeone tried to reassure him. She knew that Navi wouldn't do anything to hurt them, he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of either of them.

They heard the bathroom door open, and Ladonia came back out in a pair of shorts and a simple button down shirt. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulder where she ran her fingers through it slowly. She spotted the two of them, her face darkening in color but it didn't stop her from joining them at the table. She sat down in a chair to the side of the table since Ipeone and Navi were sitting across the table from each other. Ladonia twisted her hair, a nervous tick that she had yet to conquer. She kept her attention on the table, her ears drooped slightly as she tried to figure out what to say or do.

“Bunny, there's no reason to worry. I didn't see anything. Now, why don't you tell us how your day went?” Navi tried to reassure her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him, rather he wanted her to act like herself around him. He then questioned how her day had gone, curious as to what she had done in the aspect of training with Mizuki.

“I should have realized you were here.” Ladonia shook her head, feeling as if she had done something wrong despite being told all was well.

Ladonia then went on to vaguely explain how her training session with Mizuki had gone, leaving out small details to avoid being yelled at. Her body still ached but it was a manageable ache that she knew wouldn't go away. She would ignore her pain, getting lost in conversation with Ipeone and Navi, enjoying their conversation and listening to her lovers talk. They would spend their afternoon talking and then share a meal before convincing Navi to stay the night with them.

Navi would sleep on the extra bed, being too much of a gentleman to share the bed with his lovers until they were all comfortable in the same bed. They would strike up a trivial conversation, talking with each other until they got to tired to talk. They each said their good night, a small statement of their love for each other following before they settled in for the night. It would take them some time, but one day they would cross boundaries and their bonds would strengthen in ways that they never thought possible.


	16. Day 16 Prompt 16 Lucubration

_ Lucubration: _

_ laborious work, study, thought, etc., especially at night. _

* * *

Night had fallen and while many others had tucked themselves into bed for the night, he was still awake. A candle burning on the desk, open books and papers scattered about the top of the desk. He was sitting in the Carbuncle chair, having borrowed Lakshai’s desk while she slept. Lakshai was curled into her blankets on her bed while R’atoh was on the floor in front of the fireplace, having made a makeshift bed for the night. Leih’to wanted them to rest, he had something more important to do than sleep. 

His nose was buried in a book, colibri pink glasses sitting on his nose as he studied the text for hours. He scribbled down notes, he was trying to find a way to make a potion with higher healing potency that wouldn’t make aether sensitive mate sick. He has been studying these books for weeks, testing different mixtures, making different things from drinkable potions to salves to run into open wounds. He wanted to make something that worked as well as one of his healing spells, something that would stop the bleeding and help restore strength. 

He’d gotten together with Navi a few times already, testing each of his concoctions once they determined they were safe. He had fucked up a few times, making some things that would kill instead of heal. They had killed some flowers while testing some of his concoctions, concoctions that would be great for Ipeone of Mikh’a to dip their arrows in. He’d been at this for so long, he was losing track of what combinations he had made and tested and which ones he hadn’t. His eyes hurt, he was growing tired, but he wasn’t going to stop. 

He had to find something that worked, something that wouldn’t make R’atoh sick but would do what his healing spells did. Eorzea needed their hero, but he needed his mate to be safe and to have something that would be there when he wasn’t allowed to go with him. Leih’to sighed, turning the knob on his lamp to make the light a little brighter, being mindful not to turn the light up too much. He rummaged through papers, laying the book he’d been reading on the desk with it open to the page he’d stopped reading on. He would continue to search, continue to study until he found something that would work. 

He would study until his brain turned to mush if that’s what it took. He continued to read and write down notes until R’atoh awoke in the early morning hours while the moon was still in the sky. He would go to the restroom, before going to where Leih’to was. He would stop next to the chair, noticing that Leih’to was nearly asleep and he’d turn off the lamp. Scooping Leih’to into his arms, he’d take him back to the makeshift bed he had made. Leih’to would snuggle up to R’atoh out of habit, seeking his warmth, and R’atoh would wrap his arm around him. They would sleep until they were awoken and go about their day, only for Leih’to to return to his studies that night and the next and the next. 


	17. Day 17 Prompt 17 Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> There is mentions of blood and cursing. Implied death.

_ Darkness, it surrounded him. He was alone and he felt cold. He was walking with no direction, he couldn’t see a thing; not even his hand in front of his face. He didn’t know how long he walked before the darkness was quickly overtaken by color. It rushed at him like a wave and he found himself standing in the middle of the Steps of Faith.  _

_ He finds himself in his full armor, his codex in hand while Eos flies next to him frantically. Nidhogg stands before him, but he appears far different than the Nidhogg they defeated on the Steps of Faith. He is morphed, his shape changed and combined with that of Zenos. His blood runs cold as he looks about the Steps of Faith, how could this be. His friends, his traveling companions lay on the group, gaping wounds and a river of blood beneath his feet.  _

_ He cannot find his voice, cannot even scream as his friends turn to dust and they’re blown away. He hears a grunt, pain surging in his chest as he turns back to look at Nidhogg. He drops his codex, Eos letting out a shriek of horror at the sight before them. R’atoh stands, his great sword on the ground while a katana is thrust straight through his chest. The Nidhogg and Zenos morphed beast snatches the blade from his chest, blood gushing from the wound as R’atoh collapses to the ground. _

_ His feet carry him to R’atoh, not caring that he too was in danger. He heard a laugh one that sounded so demonic it made a shiver run down his spine. He didn’t care, rushing to R’atoh’s side where he pulled his mate into his arm. Blood was everywhere, soaking the ground beneath them and pouring out the sides of R’atoh’s mouth. He could suddenly see R’atoh’s aether, as he tried to heal his wounds only to have more blood rush from the miqo’te.  _

_ R’atoh’s aether starts to fade, dulling by the second. He feels his world shattering, he tries desperately to save his mate only to have his every attempt go backwards. Their linked aether started to fade, the link growing weaker and weaker until it seemed to snap. R’atoh grows cold in his arms, his aether fading until there is not aether left. He feel cold as it seeps into his bones and he screams. He screams and cries, begging R’atoh not to leave him. He begs and pleads, not caring that he is still in danger. _

_ “Leih….” he heard someone call him. He looks about, finding no one. _

_ “Leih!” There is more urgency in the call of his name.  _

_ His vision swims blues red as the blood beneath his rises and R’atoh sink into the rising river of blood. Leih’to holds on to R’atoh, begging and pleading the air not to take him away. The blood washes over him and R’atoh slips from his grasp. He lets out another scream as darkness overtakes him once more. _

* * *

R’atoh awoke to Leih’to’s whimpering and crying, not knowing why his mate was making such a racket. He could feel Leih’to’s fear and he reached over to shake him, leaning over him when he didn’t wake up after a few shakes. He called his name, trying to wake him from whatever nightmare he was obviously having. Even with his attempt at waking Leih’to, he wasn’t expecting him to let out a scream before sitting bolt upright. 

R’atoh had no time to react, Leih’to came up so fast that his forehead collided with R’atoh’s and R’atoh recoiled. He fell off their bed, hitting the ground with a thud while his head throbbed. 

“Fuck me! Leih what the hell!?” R’atoh cursed. He rubbed the spot on his forehead though it didn’t dull the pain he felt.

“A-Atoh….” Leih’to let out a whimper, calling R’atoh’s name fearfully. His mismatched eyes darted about their apartment even though they were filled with tears, fear ran through his veins. 

R’atoh moved back onto the bed slowly, kneeling close to his mate he asked, “What’s wrong soul?” 

Leih’to’s attention turned to R’atoh, his ears flicking rapidly but not due to him being happy. He raised his hand, placing it on R’atoh’s cheek while he looked him over. He didn’t see R’atoh, rather he was looking at his aether to ensure nothing was wrong with R’atoh. He let out another whimper, leaning forward to place his forehead on R’atoh’s shoulder. R’atoh could feel tears running down his skin, but he still didn’t know what was wrong with his mate.

“You….your aether….it faded away….I watched it fade away and couldn’t do anything to stop it….” Leih’to spoke between choked sobs. It had all felt so real, right down to the blood that had been scattered against his skin. He was relieved that R’atoh was okay, happy his mate was unharmed, but he couldn’t stop the tears that fell. 

R’atoh pulled the man the rest of the way into his arms, rocking back onto the bed to do so. “It’s alright soul, I’m alive and it was all just a bad dream. I won’t ever leave you alone, you know it.” 

“It felt real….so very real….” Leih’to sniffled. He clung to R’atoh, needing the extra security of knowing he was there. 

R’atoh’s medium length tail found his mates and wound them together softly, while R’atoh rubbed at the man’s ears to further calm him down. “All nightmares do I’m afraid, Da once told me that nightmares seem far more real than dreams do because the nightmares take what you truly fear and use it as a weapon. Fear as we know is real, it’s the one thing that can make even the bravest of people stop...even me.” 

“I can’t….I can’t lose you like that Atoh….I can’t fail you like that. I’d never forgive myself and I’d join you sooner than you would want me to….” Leih’to shook his head. He’d stopped crying, but he sounded as if he might start crying again at any moment, given the right incentive. 

“I know soul, I know. I can’t promise it won’t happen but I can promise you no matter how hard it’ll be, I will fight tooth and nail to stay alive and be with you. Just rest now, I’m not going anywhere.” R’atoh tried to reassure Leih’to as truthfully as he could. There were no promises, no lies he would tell because they all knew the risks.

He laid back down on the bed, pulling Leih’to down with him so he could lay his head on his chest. He knew it calmed Leih’to to be able to hear his heart beating and the feel the warmth of his skin against his own. It was the only security they had and that security only lasted for a night most of the time. They had been in some highly stressful battles, ones that had nearly cost him his life and he wasn’t really surprised that Leih’to was now having nightmares. He continued to rub his ears, trying to soothe the fear that his nightmare had caused.

“I love you, my heart. I love you so very much.” Leih’to whispered. He didn’t sound sleepy, rather he sounded sure of his words and R’atoh could feel the love beneath the fear. 

R’atoh snuggled him and softly nipped one ear before replying, “I love you too, my soul.”

Silence would envelop the apartment as the two miqo’te laid in bed together. R’atoh would continue to rub Leih’to’s ears before moving to rub his back. Leih’to would lay there for a while just listening to R’atoh’s heart beat, despite being able to feel his heart beating next to his own. He would fall asleep before R’atoh, and R’atoh would kiss him on top of the head, between his ears. He would hope that Leih’to wouldn’t have another nightmare, he wanted him to get some sleep while they could. 

It would take R’atoh a little while longer to fall asleep, and he would wrap a blanket around himself and Leih’to, making sure it was wrapped tightly around them to give Leih’to a little more security. They would wake up when the sun was high in the sky and begin their day together. Leih’to wouldn’t forget his nightmare, not for a long time, and R’atoh would be subjected to more nightmares in the future. They could only hope that one day these nightmares would have no merit and that they would fade away into the abyss where they belonged. 


	18. Day 18 Prompt 18 Panglossian

She was annoyed. She had been in the presence of an ever abundantly cheerful Hyur and it had annoyed her immensely. Biddy was always in an upbeat mood, always having a smile on her face and laughing when they were in the most dangerous of situations. It annoyed her and the fact that they now had another black mage in their group, made her want to scream. Their new black mage, though she wasn't as annoyingly cheerful as Biddy, was a little more crazy in the face of danger. She didn't know when to run, when to move out of the way, and she made Leih'to and Mizuki's jobs as healers that much harder.

No one else had an issue with their newest edition, and really she was judging the Auri woman too quickly, but she had never had a good encounter with a black mage. They were always insane in some way, always looking for a fight, and the twelve forbid they were moved out of their leylines. Fire, ice, and lightning spells were always thrown around the battlefield and she was grateful she was a bard instead a samurai or monk. She watched the Auri woman as Mizuki and Lakshai talked with her and she let out a sigh.

She was being too judgmental, she had barely talked with Surkukteni and yet she was calling her insane. She was a good fighter, but she also caused a lot of destruction and her spells were dangerous. R'atoh and Lakshai trusted her enough to let her fight with them, but Ipeone had found herself reluctant. She had stayed behind or way off to the side to avoid being near the caster, but only because she was afraid she'd end up in the path of one of her spells. Another sigh escaped her causing brown bunny ears to twitch before Ladonia leaned back to look up at her.

“What's wrong Ippy?” Ladonia questioned her. They had been relaxing, Ipeone sitting in a chair with Ladonia's back pressed against her legs as the Veira had chosen to sit on the floor in front of her.

“I'm too judgmental when it comes to certain people.” Ipeone informed her lover. She wouldn't pretend that she was a saint or lie about her flaws, not to Ladonia at least.

“We're all judgmental in someway. Who are you judging so harshly?” Ladonia shrugged. She had judged everyone she ever met and most of them had proven her wrong while others had proven her right. It was in their nature to be judgmental, whether it be judging outfits, looks, or other aspects.

“Surkukteni. I have had so many bad experiences with black mages and I just know she's going to go bat shit cray and try to kill us.” Ipeone admitted. She was ashamed of herself for thinking so negatively about the Auri woman, but she couldn't help being so pessimistic.

“Try to be positive, Ippy. I'm sure she'll find her place within the group and you'll have no issues with fireballs whizzing by your head.” Ladonia joked. She had no issue with the newest member of their group, but then she didn't care as long as she didn't hurt Ipeone, Leih'to, or any of her friends. She watched Surkukteni while she interacted with Mizuki and Lakshai and she nearly laughed at the fact that the only company Surkukteni had was the women in the group.

“I am not a panglossian, Bunny. I do not have that type of optimism. If you want that kind of optimism, then you go find Biddy.” Ipeone sighed. She was not optimistic when it came to black mages. She wished she could be optimistic and look to the future with a bright perspective, but life had brought all of her optimism down to the point that she only saw the bad things that could happen.

“Why do you insist on using big words that you know I don't understand?” Ladonia huffed. The only thing she hated about her lover was the fact that she was so fucking brilliant while she couldn't even read.

“It's not worth explaining. I will give her time, but know that I am not as optimistic as everyone else. It will take me time to trust her, especially with her being a black mage. Biddy was crazy enough, I can only imagine how crazy she is.” Ipeone shook her head. She couldn't help using big words, it was a habit she had since she had first learned to read. She would give it time, give Surkukteni time, but for now she just couldn't comprehend how black mages worked.

Ladonia rolled her eyes while she continued to watch the trio, noting how Mizuki seemed to be slowly becoming comfortable with this new Auri woman. Lakshai also seemed to be warming up to her, but the boys all seemed to be hesitant due to her lack of clothing. She knew Ipeone was interested in learning more about Surkukteni's tribe and her traditions, but she knew that her Elezen had to get over the fact that she was a black mage. Biddy had kind of given them all a bad impression, not because she wasn't nice, but because she had very bad aim and would wreak havoc on the battlefield. She'd nearly burned all of them when she had set a hut on fire during an argument with the owner of said hut. That had been close to the end of their travels with the older woman, and she had been more than happy to retire when she knew R'atoh and Lakshai were with people they could rely on. The fun part though, in Ladonia's opinion, was that they would eventually introduce this Auri black mage to the happiest and craziest Hyur black mage. She just hoped they wouldn't burn Revenant's Toll to the ground.


	19. Day 19 Prompt 19 Where the heart is

Where is your heart? That was the oddest question he had ever been asked by his mother. They had been talking about this and that and she’d asked that question out of the blue. It had made him pause and caused him to think about it. Where was his heart? The obvious answer would have been to tell her it was beating within his chest, but he knew that’s not what she meant.

He thought about it for a long moment, their conversation taking a pregnant pause. She knew his heart was no longer on his mother’s ship, though he did still live sailing the seas with her. The ocean was no longer his mistress, though her scent would forever be woven into his being. He couldn’t rightfully say that his heart was in R’atoh’s apartment, even though it was now his home and where he spent most of his time with R’atoh.

“Leih’to, answer me. Where do ye heart lie?” His mother questioned him again, growing tired of the silence. It was not a question that needed much thought, he should know where his heart was.

“My heart….my heart is the hero of Eorzea. My heart is the slayer of primals. My heart is half blind, but still determined enough to continue helping others. My heart is kind, generous, and loving. My heart gets sea sick on the open ocean and is open with me. My heart is celebrated by the people of Eorzea and loved by those closest to them. 

My heart is full of love, patience, and understanding. My heart, though rough around the edges, is the most beautiful soul I could ever wish for. Where is my heart? You ask that question as if you didn’t know. My heart is with R’atoh and his is with me. Wherever R’atoh goes, my heart goes with him. He safeguards my heart and I guard his heart in return. I don’t currently know where my heart is, but I know my heart will come back to me.” Leih’to answered. He laid in his old hammock, in the Captain’s quarters of the ship. 

He had gone back to his mother’s ship, to train and to try and clear his head. They had spent a lot of their time training, but they had also been doing a lot of talking as well. His mother had not asked about his friends or his mate and he guessed it was due to the fact that she didn’t want him to miss them more than he already did. It was just odd that she would want to know where his heart was, when she knew the answer.

“If he know where ye heart lie, why are ye back on Siren’s Song? Why ain’t ye with ye heart?” Zirnulm asked another pointed question. It had been no secret in the past that she disliked R’atoh, so her questions were quite surprising.

“I can’t go to the First with him. I wasn’t summoned. If I coul, I would go without a second thought. I would follow him to the ends of time, to the edges of the world, if only I were allowed to.” Leih’to responded. His ears fell back against his head, he remembered waking up to R’atoh gone. He hadn’t wanted to say goodbye, so they had agreed that he would leave without waking him.

It might have been harsh to some, but goodbyes were worse than waking up without R’atoh. He couldn’t bear to watch him leave, not again and so R’atoh had ensured he didn’t have to. He still wore the marks from their love making on his neck and ears, still felt the love and the passion they shared. He let out a sigh, looking back at his mother as a small smile worked its way to his face.

“Tell me, mother. Where does your heart lie?” Leih’to questioned. He turned the table on her, if she was going to ask him where his heart was then who said he couldn’t ask her the same.

“Ye be daft, boy. Me heart lies with ye.” Zirnulm shook her head, she sunk back into her hammock, staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

Leih’to watched her for a moment, a smile upon his lips. He had known the answer, he had just wanted to hear her admit it. They fell silent, Leih’to watching his mother for a moment before turning back to the book he’d been trying to read. Zirnulm stayed silent, watching him from the corner of her eye, the smile never fading from her lips. They both knew where their hearts were, who had their hearts, and just how far they would go for the ones that held their love. 


	20. Day 20 Prompt 20 Vegetables (Pick Your Own)

Being in the Azim Steppe was a bit different in comparison to the rest of Doma. They had been joined by Lakshai and Mikh'a, who had both gone off to train after their fight with Zenos. She had only joined back up wit R'atoh when he'd come to tell them they were going to Doma. Kaien had been ready to go, ready to get back to their homeland, but she had felt apprehensive. They had arrived in Doma without Lakshai and Mokh'a, the two miqo'te joining up with them before they headed to the Azim Steppe. She had never gotten to talk with Lakshai or Mikh'a, having hidden when they were nearby.

Now they were traveling together and she had been watching the two of them silently. She had been paying more attention to Mikh'a than Lakshai, something about the miqo'te interested her. He was sweet, complimenting her and others when they were nearby. He was also cute, his orange and white hair reminded her of a dessert she'd seen, though she didn't remember where. He was peculiar, but something that really caught her attention was the fact that he could play music. She loved music and it was a treat to her ears when he played his flute, though she never had the courage to tell him that she enjoyed his music.

She had taken to watching him, though she tried to interact with him and Lakshai; failing to do so most of the time. She just found it hard to talk to other people and she defaulted to being quiet while in their company. Even Lord Hein, as sweet as he was, made her lose her voice and when she tried to speak it, her words were always too soft for others to hear. They had found the missing Lord Hein and they were now staying in the Mol village, talking and preparing to take part in the upcoming Nadaam. She had watched each of her friends, especially when it came to sharing dinner with each other.

It was then that she noticed something odd about Mikh'a, something that was different from everyone else in their group. He barely ate anything, always giving the majority of his food to R'atoh or Lakshai as if something was wrong with it. His actions had peaked her interest and she started watching him more closely, noticing that he was only each the vegetables and none of the meat. It made her worry and wonder if he was truly getting enough food to eat. She decided that something needed to be done and she approached Cirina with a small inquiry about cooking a meal of just vegetables for the miqo'te.

Cirina didn't seem to mind her inquiry, rather she had told her that she would help her fix a vegetable dish if she would help her collect up the ingredients. So, while the others did other tasks for the Mol tribe, Mizuki spent the day helping Cirina collect up different ingredients for, not only the vegetable dish, but for the rest of the tribe as well. She helped Cirina and different members for the Mol tribe with may different tasks right up until it was time for them to cook dinner. Mizuki found herself falling in line to help in preparing and cooking dinner for her friends and for the Mol tribe as a whole.

By the time the sun had set low in the sky, their group was gathered around a small camp fire with a stew brewing in a pot above the fire. Mizuki had Mikh'a's food with her, but she couldnt find the courage to take it to him and instead asked Cirina for another favor. The Auri woman was kind in the aspect that she didn't poke fun at her, rather she took the dish of food and made her way over to the campfire. Mizuki watched her as she walked up to the group, speaking briefly with everyone before she placed the dish of vegetables in front of Mikh'a. He seemed surprised by her actions, another small conversation taking place before Cirina bow and left them to their meal.

Mizuki was relieved that Cirina had taken the food to Mikh'a and once Cirina started to make her way back, Mizuki turned to go help the others clean up. She helped with cleaning dishes and preparing food to be stored for the next days consumption. She and Cirina worked side by side for a while before Cirina told her to go eat, knowing Mizuki had not eaten anything yet. Mizuki took what was offered to her, finding a quiet spot to eat, too afraid of going to join her friends. She didn't want anyone to say anything about what she had done for Mikh'a and she was afraid that they would know. She was afraid they would think that she was paying him special attention when she really just wanted to make sure he didn't lose his strength due to malnutrition.

She perched herself in a small opening, where none of the Mol tribe were gathered but also within sight of her friends. She was alone for only a moment, the sound of shuffling catching her attention. She looked up, finding Mikh'a standing there with his dish of food. He sat down next to her, not saying a word, rather he had come to ensure she wasn't alone. He was thankful for her efforts, but too embarrassed that she had noticed to speak with her. It was only a moment after that when Lakshai joined them, sitting on the ground next to Mikh'a with her own meal.

Each member of their group made their way over to where she sat. R'atoh and Leih'to had followed after Lakshai, and they set their food down before setting to work building a small campfire. Ladonia followed the two male miqo'te, carrying their pot of food along with the rig that went over the fire. Ipeone followed after Ladonia, sitting next to the Veira once she sat down. The last to join them was Kaien and Surkukteni, Kaien sitting close by Mizuki but not too close. They were still on the rocks, but she knew he was always going to watch over her and be there for her.

No, what surprised her was the fact that the rest of their group had thought enough of her to come to where she was. They didn't want her to be alone and that was enough to warm her heart. It wasn't long before a playful conversation overtook the quiet, Ladonia starting it by taking a lighthearted jab at R'atoh. Laughter followed after and a small smile found its way to her lips. She watched her friends, her new family, and how they interacted with each other. Their was love and friendship tightly woven within this group and one could tell it by only watching them. Mizuki glanced over at Mikh'a, noticing how the vegetables had almost completely disappeared from his plate and that filled her with a different sensation. She didn't know what it was, but she did know that it made her feel warm and happy; then again just being with her new family made her feel warm and happy.


	21. Day 21 Prompt 21 Foibles

They all had flaws, some of them small while others were big. Ladonia was arrogant in the aspect that she thought she was better than most men, especially when it came to tanking. Ipeone was easily distracted when it came to learning something new; to the point she would forget where she was. Leih’to loathed himself and in doing so, he put himself down to the point of feeling he wasn’t good enough. Even her brother Kaien had flaws, his main flaw being his attitude towards others.

For Mizuki, she found her flaw to be her fear of heights. She couldn’t remember what had made her afraid of heights, but she knew it was a flaw that could prove fatal for her. Her fear of heights was how she had met Lakshai, Mikh’a, Ladonia, Ipeone, and Leih’to, having gotten herself stuck in a tree while trying to escape Yowie. She had climbed the tree in fear of her life, but once Yowie was neutralized, she had found herself too afraid to climb down. 

It was a foible, one that she knew was going to cause issues and it had. They needed to fly from Lominsa to Mor Dhona and Mizuki had found herself in quite the predicament. She had no love for flying, no love for being even an inch off the ground, and the option of riding on Chiki’s back across the land was out of the picture. Chiki was in Mor Dhona and Mikh’a was waiting for her to get on the back of his griffin. She’d backed herself into a corner, recoiling at the idea of flying, of being that high off the ground, and she had caused Mikh’a to be left behind.

He had told R’atoh, Lakshai, and the rest of their group to go on ahead and most had already left. Kaien had stayed, not trusting Mikh’a with Mizuki’s safety and Surkukteni had stayed because she refused to be separated from Kaien. They were waiting for her and she felt pathetic. She could enter a battle and help with healing and some fighting, but she couldn’t get on the back of a griffin or face her fear of heights. Mikh’a was being ever so patient, offering her encouragement as he tried to coax her into riding with him. 

Kaien, on the other hand, was growing impatient with her and with Mikh’a’s sweet worded encouragement. She could feel his impatience and she felt ashamed of herself. They had made her fly before, but she had always been blindfolded or forcibly held in place. They were giving her a choice and she just didn’t want to fly. Mikh’a tried for over an hour before Kaien stepped in and tied a cloth over her eyes. He’d had enough and once the cloth was secured, he grabbed her by the hand and led her over to Mikh’a.

The only reason he led her to Mikh’a was because his mount wasn’t big enough for him, Mizuki, and Surkukteni and Surkukteni refused to get off his mount. He let out a growl and grumbled before leaving Mizuki’s side. Mikh’a took her hand gently before helping her onto the back of his griffin. He got on behind her, trying to give her an extra sense of security. Taking the reins, he instructed his griffin to fly and Mizuki felt the griffin move beneath her. She held onto the griffin’s feathers and fur, feeling the wind as it blew through her hair and beneath her feet. Heights and fly were only two of her foibles, but right now they were the two holding her back. 


	22. Day 22 Prompt 22 Argy-Bargy

Their argument had been going back and forth for over an hour and it was getting louder by the minute. The only issue with living in the apartment building in the Mists was the fact that they could hear their neighbors. The arguing had started at daybreak and had awoken them from their slumber. They had thought that the two might calm down after a few minutes but it was apparent that the two were having quite the debate. 

Ipeone was drifting in and out of sleep and Ladonia couldn’t blame her for being sleepy. She couldn’t make out what their quarrel was about but she knew it had woken half the apartment building. The neighbors above them were stomping back and forth, an argument starting between the two of them about the apartment building and the thin walls. She could hear them going back and forth about moving out of the apartment building and changing apartments. 

Some of the adventures staying in the apartments had already yelled shut up, some had gone so far as to go knock on their door, but that only escalated the argument even farther. It was beginning to get on her nerves and after another hour, Ladonia got up and pulled on a shirt. She then scooped Ipeone up with the blankets and left their apartment. 

She went down stairs, going to the twentieth apartment and she knocked. She heard shuffling and then the door cracked open. Leih’to opened the door wider, his blue and pink locks tied in knots and one could tell she’d awoken him. He stood there swaying for a moment before blinking and looking up at her.

“What is it?” He drawled out sleepily.his mismatched eyes were unfocused and he could barely keep them open; which amused Ladonia greatly.

“Neighbors are having quite the argy-bargy this morning, do you mind if we borrow your couch?” Ladonia informed him. She wanted some more sleep and she knew Leih’to was alone since R’atoh was on a mission.

“You can have the bed, just let me get R’atoh and my pillow. There are extra ones in the wardrobe.” Leih’to nodded. He wobbled away from the door, nearly walking into the folding screen that hid their bed from the view of the front door.

Ladonia followed him into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She walked around the folding screen, allowing Leih’to to get the two pillows on the bed. He went back to the couch with the pillows and Ladonia places Ipeone’s sleeping form on the bed. She retrieved a blanket from the wardrobe and took it to Leih’to, spreading it over his already sleeping form. He’d fallen asleep time he laid down on the couch and she nearly laughed at how tired he was.

She went back to the bed, grabbing a pillow along the way before she settled down. She pulled Ipeone closer, snuggling up to the Elezen before she finally got the silence she needed for sleep. They would sleep for a few hours, R’atoh coming home around noon to find them in his bed and Leih’to on the couch. They would have their own heated discussion about Ladonia and Ipeone invading his apartment while he was away. Boundaries would be set, eyes would be rolled, and Ladonia would poke at R’atoh until they got into an argument themselves. It would be a day that would end with a few feelings hurt and tempers flared, but they would all get over it and go back to normal by the end of the next day. 


	23. Day 23 prompt 23 Shuffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle: walk by dragging one's feet along or without lifting them fully from the ground.

Today was a special day, though not many knew it. It was his nameday, the first nameday he was spending off of his mother’s ship. That alone saddened him. He could hear his mother’s crew shuffling about the deck of the ship while he was locked in the captain’s quarters until they were finished. When they finally let him out, they’d have a small feast and a cake setup on the deck. They'd spend the day celebrating and when night fell his mother would spend the evening with him. 

She would share her hammock with him, treating him like he was still a small child; not that he minded. He knew it was hard on her to know he was getting older and there was a fear she would lose him. He knew how she felt, knew that she was probably having a hard time today wherever her ship had sailed to. He let out a soft sigh, staring up at the ceiling of his inn room. 

He could hear Ladonia and Ipeone shuffling about in the room next to his and he waited to hear the moans of ecstasy that normally followed. Ladonia and Ipeone were sexually active, how much sex they actually had he didn’t know. He’d heard quite a few people complaining about how loud they were, but he didn’t mind it. They were happy, enjoying each other’s company, and most of all they were loving each other in the same manner as they did when they were traveling. 

He waited and listened, but the shuffling continued and he could hear them talking though it was muffled. He rolled over, curling more into his blankets and let out a deep sigh; he missed his mother and her crew, his family. He laid there for a little while, listening to Ladonia and Ipeone shuffling about their room before he heard silence. He strained his ears, not used to the sudden silence and he startled when he heard a knock on his door. He rolled off the bed, unrolling himself from the blankets while also hitting the floor. 

He let out a groan, pushing himself off the floor before grabbing a blanket to wrap around his almost completely exposed body. Walking to the door, he cracked it open and found Ipeone standing there. He opened the door wider, poking his head around the door to stare at the Elezen.

“I thought you’d be dressed by now. Hurry and put some clothes on.” Ipeone instructed him. She was rushing him and he couldn’t figure out what the excited gleam in her eyes.

He stared at her for a moment before closing the door so he could go get dressed. He pulled on a pair of black kupo pants, his knee high boots, and his white button down shirt. He didn’t grab his pink apron, feeling he didn’t need it, and he ran a comb through his hair. He didn’t style his hair, letting his blue and pink lock fall whatever way they liked. He went back to the door, opening it again to find Ipeone waiting for him. She was bouncing in place and as soon as he was standing in the hallway, she grabbed him by the hand.

He barely got his room door shut as she pulled him to their room and he was pulled into the darkened room. It threw his sense into overdrive, all of his sense heightening especially after the door closed behind him. He could smell something sweet, flowers, and their normal breakfast. He could also smell Ladonia and Ipeone but he couldn’t figure out what they were doing. 

The lights in the room suddenly flicked on and with it he could see the room as well as both of his bodyguards. “Happy nameday, Leih’to!” Both women chimed in unison.

They had made breakfast, made a beautiful bouquet of flowers for the table, and even made a small cake for him. His ears flicked in happiness though tears collected in his eyes. He hadn’t wanted to tell anyone, yet they seemed to know and they made sure he wasn’t forgotten. It wasn’t as elaborate as the parties thrown on his mother’s ship, but it was good enough for him. They ate together, Ladonia picking at him before they went shopping. They would shuffle through the crowd, holding hands to keep up with each other as they tried to find something to mark the occasion. 

They wouldn’t return to their rooms for hours and they would shuffle tiredly into Ladonia and Ipeone’s room. Leih’to would be too tired to go back to his room and he’d shuffle over to their bed, where he’d curl up in the center of the bed. Ladonia would lay on one side and Ipeone would lay on the other. They would cuddle together for the night, Leih’to enjoying the warmth his ‘sisters’ provided for him. He was thankful they knew and made him feel special. There would be a lot of shuffling the next morning as they prepared for their next mission, but this nameday would be remembered as a special one. 


	24. Day 24 Prompt 24 Beam

He had finally finished them. He’d been working for months on two gifts for his mate to show him how much he appreciated everything he did for him. Frequent trips to Gridania to the carpenters guild had occupied his time while R’atoh was on missions that didn’t require his presence. R’atoh had questioned him on multiple occasions, asking where he was going and what he was doing, but he felt it best to surprise his mate. Master Beatin had been assisting him, helping him learn the craft and even helping him with his two small projects. 

He knew he wouldn’t have finished either gift if it hadn’t been for Beatin’s assistance. They had crafted a large spice rack, one that stood four feet tall when it was on the ground. The other gift was a small ship, one with a beam of five inches. They had added the finishing touches, Master Beatin helping him refine both pieces to be more presentable and elegant. He’d had to travel from Gridania to the Mists with both gifts and he almost wished he hadn’t made such a large spice rack. He carried the spice rack to the apartment complex, going to R’atoh’s apartment which he opened with his key.

Poking his head in the door, he found that R’atoh wasn’t home yet and he quickly walked inside. He stopped to pull his boots off, heading into the kitchen with the spice rack. He set it up under the stairs that lead to their loft like pantry and filled it full of spices he had hidden from R’atoh. He made sure it fit in with the rest of the kitchen before heading over to their bed. He placed the ship on the shelves at the head of their bed, fixing it so it wouldn’t fall. He placed a bow on the ship, hoping it would draw R’atoh’s attention and placed another on the spice rack. 

He then tidied the apartment up some, rearranging their messy wardrobe and picking up the clothes that were scattered about. He put his shoes next to the door, and then cleaned the floors. He wanted R’atoh to be able to relax, and after cleaning, he began to prepare a meal that was big enough for R’atoh and himself. He placed everything on the kotatsu table, setting their meal up in a way that it was appealing to the eye. He wasn’t as good a cook as R’atoh, but he could cook a decent meal and R’atoh rarely complained.

He’d fetched some fresh flowers on his way home and he placed some in a vase on the table. The rest of the flowers he used to replace the old wilted ones in their wall mounted vases. He got everything set up, going into their bathroom to fix his hair and his makeup. He smiled at his reflection, happy with everything he’d accomplished and he walked out of the bathroom. He stepped into the living room just as the door to the apartment opened and he beamed. His bright smile caught R’atoh off guard slightly, but R’atoh returned the smile with a small one of his own. 

“What did you do?” R’atoh questioned, a laugh in his tone. 

“Nothing.” Leih’to almost purred, his tail swishing almost wildly behind him. R’atoh quirked an eyebrow, stepping forward cautiously into Leih’to’s outstretched arms. 

Leih’to continued to smile, wrapping his arms around R’atoh’s neck so he could pull himself up slightly to place a kiss on his lips. The kiss was returned, being deepened when R’atoh placed his hand on the back of Leih’to’s neck. When they separated, Leih’to was still beaming, a soft purr erupting from his chest. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth though R’atoh was curious as to why Leih’to was so excited. Leih’to tried to contain his excitement, though he was failing to do so as he waited for R’atoh to notice the gifts he and Master Beatin had made for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely lil cliffhanger, maybe I’ll continue it at a later date?


	25. Day 25 Prompt 25 Wish

He wished moments like this could last forever. Their small group was gathered around a campfire, the troubles of the day having been forgotten when they’d gathered to share a meal. They had shared a meal R’atoh had fixed over the open campfire, laughing and picking at each other while they ate. The conversations had lasted for a while after they’d finished eating and they had all settled down to go to sleep. Mikh’a was sleeping between Lakshai and Mizuki, which was also where he’d been sitting during their meal. 

Kaien was only a few feet away from Mizuki with Surkukteni curled up close to his side. Ladonia and Ipeone were a few feet away from Lakshai, Ladonia being closer to Lakshai than Ipeone. R’atoh was at his side and though everyone had already fallen asleep, his mind had continued to roam. He wished that days could be this simple, to just share a meal and conversation instead of constantly being on the move.

The Alliance needed them in Ala Mhigo which is the reason they were camping in the peaks. The sky was cloudless, the stars twinkling like glitter on a dark surface. He listened to the soft snores and breathing of their group, feeling the momentary peace that they felt only for the night. They were in as safe a place as they could be, considering the dangers they would be facing in the next few days or weeks. 

He wished things could be this peaceful, wished R’atoh and Lakshai never had to pick up a weapon again, but he knew those were things that would never happen; least not in the near future. He let out a soft sigh, carefully sitting up to avoid waking R’atoh. He pushed himself to his feet, being mindful of where everyone was as he made his way quietly to a nearby rock. He perched himself on the rock, pulling his legs up so he could cross his arms on top of his knees. 

They were camping on an upper level, an area that would require some climbing for anyone to attack them. It had been a small fight with Mizuki to get her up here, her fear of heights hindering her until they blindfolded her. She still screamed when Mikh’a’s griffin pushed off the ground, the feeling of flying had scared her from day one. Their mounts were all sleeping around the campfire with them. Mikh’a’s griffin was sleeping above Mikh’a, Mizuki, and Lakshai’s heads. 

Lakshai’s peacock was sleeping close to her while Ipeone’s rose lanner was sleeping next to her and Surkukteni’s Yol was sleeping close to her. Zinfandel and  Krystrael were sleeping next to each other, the two Chocobo getting along with each other better than most. He watched them for a moment, they were as peaceful as their riders all except Krystrael. 

Krystrael was sleeping while he was wide awake and wishing for things he knew wouldn’t come to pass for a long, long time. He watched the stars for a long while, not feeling tired even though he should be resting. He heard shuffling, his pink tipped blue ears twitching at the sound and soon felt a beak touch his cheek. Krystrael must have awoken due to a lack of his presence or randomly, he didn’t know which. 

He rubbed her beak and then her head when she leaned over his shoulder, her put white feathers standing out in the darkness. She rubbed her cheek against his softly before her attention turned to something behind him. Leih’to looked over his shoulder, finding Lakshai who was making her way quietly to him. He waited for her to get closer and once she was close enough, he caught her gently by the arm and pulled her around to sit between his knees. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, knowing she was still in turmoil from the events of the past few days.

“Can’t sleep sis?” Leih’to questioned softly. His pink tipped blue tail sought out her long, fluffy purple tipped blue tail, wrapping around it in a comforting manner. 

“No, all I keep seeing is him, all I keep hearing is their words that cut deeper than a knife. I know I shouldn’t think about it but I wonder, now more than ever, if I was worth nothing to anyone. Neither side of my family wanted me. Gods I sound terrible, I have an amazing adopted family and I’m hung up with this...this whatever I call it.” She sighed, sagging against Leih’to’s chest in defeat. Her ears laid low as tears pricked her eyes. 

“Don’t say that, Lak. Just because your birth family squandered their chance to have a beautiful, kind, loving young lady in their lives, doesn’t mean you were ever worthless. I know it’s hard, there are so many questions you want answered and there’s pain to go with those questions. They might not have wanted you, for whatever fucked up reason, but R’nabyano, R’vett, and R’atoh have always wanted you. That’s what you should hold onto, but know it is okay to be hung up on this. You have wounds in your heart that need time to heal. But also know, you can always talk with us, talk with me about this.” Leih’to hugged her tighter. He wished he could take the pain away, he could put himself in her shoes so easily because they had some similarities in the family department. 

Lakshai pulled her knees up to touch the arms around her. She buried her face in his arms and weeped silently, “Do you ever wish you were accepted by your family?” 

Leih’to fell silent for a moment, readjusting his hold on Lakshai. He let go of her for a brief moment, turning her towards him so she could hide her face. He wrapped his arms around her again, letting her get situated before Krystrael rubbed her cheek against Lakshai’s in a comforting manner.

“I know nothing about my birth family, but I can’t imagine being in a tribe or never settling with a single mate. I would have liked to know who they were, why they abandoned me, but I would like to think I’d also be thankful. I have a great mother, despite her being a pirate. I have my soulmate and I have a family that I wouldn’t trade for anything. I have questions I would like to be able to ask, but I don’t know if I would want to be accepted by parents who left me in a basket on a beach. They may have had their reasons, but it’s still the question of how they could leave their child to die or be lucky enough to be found by some passerby who could have been a lot worse then my mom and aunt.” Leih’to spoke thoughtfully, though emotion was heavy in his voice. He couldn’t deny that he would like to know who his family was, but he wanted answers more than acceptance. He wouldn’t trade what he had for people that never wanted him. Lakshai snuggled closer to him, humming while her tail twitched.

“Honestly that’s the same thing I feel but it’s hard not to wonder. Speaking of wishes…” she raised her head to peer up at the sky, spying the sparkling stars. 

“They’re beautiful, no? We all have things we wish for, I was just wishing moments where we get to spend time together without worrying about what is to come or what has happened would last forever. Wishing you and Atoh never had to pick up a weapon again. I even find myself wishing it was me instead of you or Atoh having to be Eorzea’s savior, just so the two of you could live peacefully without all this added weight. But….wishes are just that, wishes. Most wishes are unobtainable, but it doesn’t mean we don’t still wish those wishes.” Leih’to looked to the sky. The stars were beautiful and they had a great view. He spoke quietly, telling Lakshai a few wishes he had found himself wishing frequently. 

Lakshai nodded in agreement, settling back down into the warmth she watched the stars lost in thought, “It’s the fact that we can still wish upon things that mean we haven't lost hope yet.” She lifted her hand up dangling her bracelet. It was dark out but she knew what word was inscribed on her bracelet. 

Leih’to hummed in agreement. Hope was something they had all held onto and sometimes it was the only thing they had besides each other. They watched the stars for a long moment, Leih’to letting Lakshai stay in his lap until she nodded off to sleep. He wouldn’t move her, rather Krystrael would curl up behind him and let him lean back against him. R’atoh would find him the next morning, still holding Lakshai and sleeping in a slouched sitting position. Leih’to would be sore when he was awoken and he would move at a slightly slower pace, but he wouldn’t complain because he was where he had needed to be. He just wished he could have done more to help Lakshai deal with her doubts and pain. 


	26. Day 26 Prompt 26 When pigs (wild boars) fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is when pigs fly, but I have never seen an actual pig in ffxiv therefore I use the wild boars that are found in the black shroud as a reference. A small twist to the prompt.

Her heart hurt and her head was spinning. Her brother, her only living relative, had told her he was leaving and she didn’t know how to feel. He was going back to Doma, going back with Surkukteni, and whatever reason or explanation he had told her, she had not heard it. It was like all the sound around her had stopped and all she could hear were the words, “I’m going back to Doma.” She hadn’t responded to his news, standing there for a short time while he and Surkukteni said something her ears refused to hear. She hadn’t responded even when they looked at her expectantly, she’d merely blinked and walked away. 

She didn’t know if they called after her, the only sound she could hear being the cracking of her heart. Her feet carried her home, back to the apartment she shared with her soulmate, and it didn’t register to her that he was home. Her body was acting on its own accord, pushing the door closed and taking her shoes off. The door didn’t fully close, a small crack of light leaking out into the hallway as her feet carried her across the apartment floor. She fell, fell face first on the large heart shaped bed and she felt her heart as it finally broke. Tears formed and fell so fast and she didn’t ever hear her own aguished sobs until she felt a hand on her back. 

Her cries were muffled by the bedding her face was pressed into and clutched tightly within her grasp. She could hear the horrid sounds that escaped her throat, but could do nothing to stop the sound. Her heart had been shattered with five words and she couldn’t help but wonder what she had done. She could hear Mikh’a’s voice though she couldn’t make out his words and he rubbed her back gently, soothingly but it did nothing to calm her. Her mind turned against her and it only made her cry that much harder. It was her fault, her brother was leaving because she had changed too much, become too independent. She’d pushed him until he no longer wanted her around, no longer wanted to be near her. 

Every fight, every defiant act, everything she had done that Kaien did not approve of flashed through her mind. She’d done so much he didn’t approve of, went against their teaching and traditions, went against him and fought him, and now she was losing him. She felt Mikh’a’s arms as he wrapped them around her, moving her off the foot of the bed for whatever reason. He held her, still speaking to her softly and moving one of his arms from around her to run his fingers through her hair. She felt him shift, not realizing that someone had come into their apartment, rather her whole being was focused on her flaws and the pain she felt deep within her heart. 

She felt another dip on the bed, to her right and a second to her left. She could feel a large hand she recognized immediately patting the top of her head. A much smaller one held her tail gently and rubbed the scales softly. Mizuki buried her face deeper in the covers, trying to muffle her sobs while her fingers curled into the covers until her knuckles turned white. Her tail laid limply in the hands that were holding it and where the rubbing of her scales normally soothed her, it didn’t do much in calming her down. Mikh’a gently pulled her face up to look at her, wiping her tears from her face.

“Love, tell me what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. The two beside her didn’t say anything, though the one to the rights tail seemed to twitch in agitation.

Mizuki let out a whimper, fresh tears rolling down her face, replacing the ones Mikh’a had wiped away. Her lips trembled and she tried to hide her face in the blankets again, but Mikh’a kept her from hiding. She shook her head, letting go of the blankets and moved closer to Mikh’a. She pulled away from the other two, moving into Mikh’a’s arms to hide her face in his chest; an attempt to not only hide her tear stained face, but to also hide from the other two in the room.

A loud sigh was heard, then a forceful hand gripped Mizuki’s head to force it once again out of her hiding place. She felt Mikh’a twitch in anger but he didn’t move or say anything,

“Little sister if you just listened to what I was saying you wouldn't be this upset. Now quit crying like a baby and look at me.” The voice of her brother was clear. Though his words were harsh his tone was soft, a trait he got from their father if she remembered correctly. 

Mizuki reluctantly looked up at Kaien, her silver eyes brimming with tears and her lips still trembling. Kaien could see the turmoil within her eyes, but her sadness and heartbreak were the most apparent. “What….What did I do? Tell me what I did….tell me what I did to make you  _ hate  _ me!” Mizuki’s voice was hoarse and full of emotions that could hit another's heart painfully. 

Kaien stared at her dumbfoundedly, snorting at her question. Sitting up straighter, he grabbed Mizuki from Mihk’a, who tightened his hold on her just a bit before he let her go; albeit reluctantly. He moved away from the bed, moving towards the kitchen area while Surkukteni eyed both Kaien and Mizuki worriedly. Surkukteni left the bed as well to help Mikh’a. While the two were in the kitchen, Kaien held Mizuki and rocked her back and forth. 

“I do not hate you little sister, you mean the world to me and you always will. Despite our differences, despite the fights we've been in, we will always be family and will always love each other. Now, if you would calm down and let me explain to you why Surkuktunei and I were going to Doma in the first place then maybe you'd understand.”

“If you don’t hate me, then why….why do you want to move that far away? Why do you want to be where I can barely see you?” Mizuki questioned, leaning back heavily against Kaien. She settled in his arm, her horn and cheek pressed against his arm, letting him rock her back and forth without any resistance. All the fight had been drained from her, and she wrapped her arms around Kaien’s arm. Kaien held her close to him, placing his horn next to hers so they could hear each other's breathing. 

“We are not moving little sister, we are taking some time to travel Doma and the Azim Steppe. We are taking that time...to...to get to know each other properly. We will be coming back. You're my home Mizuki and I cannot and will not stay away from my home forever. Do you understand my little sister?” 

Mizuki lifted her head just enough to rub her horn against Kaien’s horn. She sniffled, refusing to let go of her brother’s arm. “You’re my home too, big brother. Mikh’a is also my home. I cannot choose between the two of you, the day that I do will be when wild boars fly. I love you both, you are my only blood family and I love you very much. And I love Surk and I want you to be happy, but I can’t bear for you to be that far away for too long. You promise you’re not leaving and not coming back?” 

Kaien smiled rubbing his horn against hers, “Now are you okay? We’ll stay in contact via linkpearl, so don’t worry about that. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone but I will keep you updated okay?” he asked queistionaly, watching her but also the other two occupants in the room. Mikh’a had grabbed a glass of water for himself while Surkukteni was sitting at the table dangling her legs. 

“I’ll be okay as long as you keep in contact with us and you come back. Can we stay like this for a little while?” Mizuki nodded. She wanted to stay in Kaien’s arms for a little longer, knowing she wouldn’t get to for a while once he and Surkukteni set off for Doma. 

Kaien sighed but relented making himself comfortable on the bed. Shuffling was heard and Kaien eyed the miqo’te in the room who was walking slowly towards them. He held the glass in his hand and he sat down on the bed, near Mizuki’s legs. He held up the glass to her, offering it with hopefully eyes and downturned ears. Mizuki took the glass from him, taking a swallow of water before handing him the glass back. She offered him a smile, trying to assure him that she was okay despite her early outburst. Mikh’a smiled back, tail thumping the ground loudly, ears twitched in joy. He set the glass down and leaned against her legs, nuzzling them, ignoring the growl that sounded above him the best he could. 

Kaien glared heavily at the orange creamsicle menace but was interrupted with a soft wack to the back of his head. His glare turned to the Xalea instead. Surkukteni sat down beside him, leaning heavily against the Raen grinning maliciously. Mizuki ignored her brother’s growl, reaching down to pat the top of Mikh’a’s head and gently tugged one of his ears. She knew Kaien and Mikh’a didn’t like each other the best in the world; it took a special person to like her brother. Her tail curled, tapping Kaien’s thigh, and she offered Surkukteni a small smile. She loved her brother, her future sister-in-law, and her mate and it would take more than a flying wild boar to keep them apart or take them away from her. 

  
  
  
  



	27. Day 27 Prompt 27 Gift (Pick Your Own)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the prompt Beam

Meetings with the Scions and the alliance leaders had taken up a great portion of his day and he just wanted to go home. He had walked Lakshai home before trekking to the apartment complex passing the receptionists desk along his way. The receptionist watched him and he recognized the look in her eyes, the admiration as well as the want. He ignored her, he’d had far too many men and women that swooned over him despite his heart belonging to someone else. 

He made his way to his apartment, finding the door unlocked despite the numerous warnings he’d given Leih’to about locking the door. He heaved a heavy aigh, pushing the door open only to see his mate walking into their living room. He was smiling almost ear to ear and despite being caught off guard by the bright smile, he couldn’t help smiling back at his mate. It was nice to see him in a good mood, the question of what put him in such a bright mood being one that weighed on his mind. 

“What did you do?” R’atoh questioned, a laugh in his tone.

“Nothing.” Leih’to almost purred, his tail swishing almost wildly behind him. R’atoh quirked an eyebrow, stepping forward cautiously into Leih’to’s outstretched arms.

Leih’to continued to smile, wrapping his arms around R’atoh’s neck so he could pull himself up slightly to place a kiss on his lips. The kiss was returned, being deepened when R’atoh placed his hand on the back of Leih’to’s neck. When they separated, Leih’to was still beaming, a soft purr erupting from his chest. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth though R’atoh was curious as to why Leih’to was so excited. Leih’to tried to contain his excitement, though he was failing to do so as he waited for R’atoh to notice the gifts he and Master Beatin had made for him.

R’atoh lifted an eyebrow at his mates' almost infectious excitement, he looked around the house almost worridley. Usually when Leih’to got like this he had done something he thought R’atoh would be proud of and that extended from the battlefield to the house. As he looked around he noticed the nicely made meal on the kotatsu table, the whole apartment as well was cleaned. The apartment wasn’t the only thing clean, he looked down at Leih’to to notice his rather extravagant looking clothes, it wasn’t that his mate didn’t always look nice but this was going a bit further than usual. He looked over his mates head and that's when he saw something large beneath and behind the stairs leading up to the pantry loft. 

He pulled away from his mate and stepped around him to look at whatever was there, which happened to be a four foot tall spice rack. It was dyed the same mahogany brown as the rest of his kitchen supplies, and was fully stocked with spices. R’atoh grabbed one and eyed it closely, noting the expensive and rarity of the spice which led him to investigate the rest of the spices. All were the same, rare and expensive, save for the most common ones he had on his smaller version on the kitchen counter. 

Leih’to watched R’atoh, his tail swinging back and forth like a puppy’s tail when it saw someone it liked. He was waiting for R’atoh to say something about the spice rack, a small bit of worry nipping at the back of his mind. He walked a little closer, lifting himself up to sit on an open spot on the counter. R’atoh turned around slowly after putting back the spices, he walked in front of his mate situating himself between his open legs. With hands on either side of him he leaned forward, to touch noses before asking, 

“How much did this cost? Not that I am not appreciative of it soul, just worried you may have spent too much for me…” R’atoh trailed off tail swishing back and forth. 

“You spend a lot on me, kitten. The spices I did buy cause you deserve the best, but the spice rack itself wasn’t bought. I’ve been going to Gridania for the past few months and Master Beatin at the carpenters guild has been helping me with making gifts for you. I thought you could use a bigger spice rack because there are so many and you always have to store some in the loft cause you’re little one doesn’t hold very many. I wanted to do something special for you, to show you how much I appreciate all you do for me.” Leih’to shook his head, the smile never leaving his lips. He pressed a kiss to R’atoh’s forehead, pulling back ever so slightly so he could kiss R’atoh’s forehead again. His ears flickered in happiness and his tail curled and uncurled in rythme. R’atoh sighed happily, nuzzling his mate's ears until he stopped.

“Wait...gifts? Leih...how many things did you spend time making? How have you been doing this without my knowledge?” The man was confused to say the least, if his mate had been doing this without his knowledge it scared him to think what else he could get away with. 

“Only two and you have noticed, kitten. You’ve asked multiple times where I was going but I tried to keep you from knowing because I wanted to surprise you. You also noticed the splinters. I promise you, I’ve only been going to Gridania and collecting supplies for Master Beatin. I just wanted to do something special for you.” Leih’to corrected his mate. He wasn’t that stealthy, he’d been caught leaving but he’d always told R’atoh he had something he needed to do and he’d be back. He was always back when he said he would be and he didn’t neglect being where he needed to be or R’atoh for that matter. 

R’atoh nodded, his worry was for nothing it seemed and he hoped. He pulled away from Leih’to to search the rest of the room for his other present. He left the kitchen and moved into the living room. Nothing to note the difference of so he moved to the bedroom that was hidden away by Doman partition. He peeked into the bathroom then into the wardrobe. Nothing there...finally he looked at the bed he shared with his mate and then at the headboard.

That’s when he saw a small model ship that looked like a mini replica of the Siren’s Song. The ship held great importance to Leih’to since it was his mother’s ship and it was a great symbolism for Leih’to. It was a part of his past and his present and reminded R’atoh of Leih’to’s live for the ocean and the beach. It wasn’t exactly something he would have picked out for himself, but he could understand why Leih’to had made it for him. 

R’atoh didn’t touch it, he left the bedroom to go back to Leih’to. He pulled the man back into his arms and kissed him soundly. 

“Thank you soul, it means the world to me that you’d share this part of you with me.” 

“I want to share a lot more with you, my heart. I thought it was a good way to show you that I’m yours and no one else’s.” Leih’to offered a small smile. He kissed R’atoh on the lips, breaking away before the kiss could deepen or be prolonged.

“We should eat and then we can do whatever you want to do. Nutrition first, as you like to tell me.” Leih’to glanced over at the meal he’d prepared for them, hoping it hadn’t gotten too cold. He wanted to take care of his mate, who always took care of him and saw to his needs before his own. 

“Alright let’s go eat before I have my dessert.” R’atoh’s smile turned menacing while he picked Leih’to up off the counter. He made his mate wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck while he walked them to the table. 

Leih’to’s ears flickered in delight, a shutter running up his spine at the indication. He unwrapped his legs from R’atoh’s waist, once he stopped moving and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek before letting go of his neck. He sat down at the table, R’atoh joining him so they could share their meal together. Leih’to and R’atoh ate in a comfortable silence, Leih’to curled in R’atoh’s side, enjoying the warmth from the larger miqo’te. After they finished eating, they abandoned the dishes, leaving them to be down later.

R’atoh picked Leih’to up, carrying him to their bed where he set him down. He didn’t get the chance to move away, Leih’to pulling him down onto the bed and rolling with him. Leih’to nudged his nose with his own and R’atoh responded by capturing his lips with his own. Teeth against his bottom lip caused Leih’to to open his mouth and let R’atoh’s tongue inside. He let R’atoh push him back into his back, his mewls of pleasure being swallowed by the male above him. 

Their hands roamed each other, Leih’to losing his ala mhigan gown and his shirt a lot quicker than R’atoh. The neighbors would hear Leih’to’s cries of pleasure long into the night as R’atoh made love to him time and time again. He’d have trouble walking the next morning, but thankfully they wouldn’t have any missions to go on. They would get to enjoy each other’s warmth and love on each other, though R’atoh would pamper Leih’to for part of the day. They would eventually have to go back on missions, but for the time being, they would just enjoy each other and the small bit of domestic life they could get. 


	28. Day 28 Prompt 28 Irenic

Riding in the back of their open topped wagon was irenic though it was sometimes boring. Watching the clouds float through the sky and the color of the sky as it changed colors could put someone to sleep. They were traveling, he and Casimir, to Revenant’s Toll to sell some of their wares. They never stayed in one place, always moving on from one town to the next after staying for a mere week. It was a nomadic life and it was sometimes a rough life.

Zoran yawned, he would like to eventually settle down somewhere if they found a reason to stay. He watched the sky for a while before tilting his head back to look at Casmir. His brother was a stark contrast to himself. Casimir was covered in snow white fur, small black spots being littered across his shoulders. His long white tail was fluffy and had a black tip as well as some spots littered about. He was a healer by trade, something that their parents had found odd since they were both Gunbreakers. 

Zoran has followed in their footsteps, taking up the mantle as a Gunbreaker while meek and kind hearted Casimir has decided to train as a white mage. Zoran, himself, had black fur with white and blue-ish purple stripes across his shoulders. His tail was a lot like Casmir’s, long and fluffy but his had white and blue-ish purple stripes mixed with his black fur. They weren’t blood brothers, that was obvious, rather his parents had disappeared when he was a child and Casimir’s parents had taken him in. They had struck out on their own, leaving their parents to travel on their own. 

They had always lived a nomadic lifestyle, moving about frequently to sell their wares and collect supplies to craft more wares. They hadn’t encountered any issues in their traveling today, no conflict or people who thought it smart to try to rob them. It had been irenic, and he was enjoying the peacefulness despite feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment. Casimir looked near about as bored as he was, but his attention was on the two Chocobo pulling their wagon. Zoran looked back to the sky, his large deep green eyes taking in the shapes and the colors. 

The wind rustled the nearby trees and the fauna all seemed to be at ease for once, it was perfect napping weather and Zoran gave in to his cat-like nature. He curled up in the back of the wagon, his eyes falling closed as he decided to take a cat nap while his brother guided the Chocobo on which way they needed to go. He would awake later and switch places with Casimir, letting Casimir sleep while he guided the Chocobo. They would stop to set up camp, foraging for food for themselves and their Chocobo before giving the large birds a break. They would be in Revenant’s Toll in a few days and they were both curious to see what awaited them there. 


	29. Day 29 Prompt 29 Paternal

He didn’t know how to feel. He’d met his biological parents and siblings and he was just stunned. His mother had been so cold while his father was surprised by his existence. It was apparent that his mother had never told his father about him, having gotten rid of him before his father could see him. His father was, to say the least, odd. He seemed more interested in his looks and if he would be a good mate for female keepers, instead of getting to know him. He had crossed lines and R’vett’s paternal instincts had kicked in.

Leih’to had never seen R’vett act so protective of him, having gotten between him and his father to keep the older keeper’s hands off of Leih’to. Meeting them had just been such a shock to his system, and meeting his eldest sister had been just as odd. She was so loving, so caring, and she’d cried just knowing he was still alive. She had been the one to leave him in the beach, saving him from being killed by their mother. He had mixed feelings about her, but what he found to be odd was the absence of a child in her home. The rest of his sisters had children, his brother had boasted he’d sired more than a couple of “litters”, and she didn’t have a single child.

She did have a mate, one that was in and out of her life and he just didn’t understand the keeper culture. He shook his head, he and R’vett were on their way back to Revenant’s Toll, having taken a Chocobo drawn carriage that they were currently riding in. R’vett seemed to be rather annoyed and he could feel the anger radiating off of the seeker. Leih’to didn’t speak, his mind still reeling though he had to admit he felt like a piece of discarded trash. He tugged at his braids, thinking back on his parents’ looks. He had maternal traits, his mother’s blue hair and one of her teal eyes while his paternal traits were his pink tipped tail, pink tipped ears, pink tipped hair, and his single sky blue eye. 

He looked like a good mix of the two, but for some reason even his mother was angry with how “handsome” he looked. He shuttered, they had said the word with so much disgust and interest that he felt like they were undressing him with their eyes. He was glad R’vett had stepped in, though he seemed to know his parents and his mother had done nothing but glare at R’vett time she saw him. He let out a sigh, tugging rather harshly on his braids, his eyes downcast, and he wished R’atoh was with him. 

“Leih’to.” R’vett called to him, sounding as annoyed as before. 

Leih’to’s ears flicked, showing he had heard R’vett before they fell flat against his head again. “Yes?” Leih’to responded quietly. R’vett turned towards the boy sagging his shoulders slightly in stress. 

“How are you doing…?” The questions seemed off, usually R’vett wasn’t the one to ask such things leaving them to his wife but since Leih’to met his parents R’vett has been slightly off with him. 

“How am I supposed to feel? I told Lak to remember she had people who loved her when she met her father, yet I feel as bad as she did. I feel like a piece of trash that was discarded and for what? Because I wasn’t her first born son, because she didn’t want a second son, because I was the wrong gender!? And all he seemed interested in was my ability to breed and the looks I could pass on. How am I supposed to feel? How can I face Lakshai when I was encouraging her and all that encouragement was a pack of lies? How the hell do I face Atoh, knowing how worthless I am?” Leih’to questioned, keeping his head down. Tears fell onto the wooden floor of the carriage before the beads that were in his braids hit the same wooden floor; he’d nearly torn them out of his hair. The feathers floated to the floor and his tail laid limp at his side. He felt ashamed of himself for lying to Lakshai and though he wanted R’atoh, he felt like he was so far beneath him. The man sighed heavily, a heavy arm reached around him and forced him into a rock hard chest. Leih’to stayed frozen from the action, not expecting the closeness. 

“You weren’t lying Leih’to, you told my kit the truth. One shouldn't look to their parents for self worth. You are who you are and you should be proud of that fact. Your parents...They are not worth your tears or pain over. They gave up a son who would have been an amazing kid to have, they gave you up and they don’t get second chances. You have a scary but good mother that raised you, you have a mate that loves you with all his heart, you have a family that wants you. Yano took you as her son, therefore by extension you are my son. Plus the fact that my son is your soulmate already sealed that fate.” R’vett took a breather, his shoulders shook slightly and Leih’to could feel the other man's docked tail thumb loudly beside him. R’vett looked down at the fragile kit in his arms, awaiting his response but seeming to be holding something back. 

“I just don’t understand how a parent can throw their child away. Mom is a great mother, it’s just hard. I don't know much about the keeper ways, Lak tried to teach me but it just….it seems so foreign and kind of appalling. In a way, I’m glad I wasn’t raised by them. I couldn’t imagine being with someone just to mate and have children and move on to the next before the child is born. I don’t want to think how horribly different I would be, but it still hurts. I just wanna go home and forget I ever met them.” Leih’to was confused. He just wanted to go hide under the covers and forget he’d ever met his parents. He didn’t move, not used to R’vett being so close or trying to be his paternal parent in a way. 

R’vett nodded in understanding, he shifted his arm away from him feeling like he should give the boy space but he hovered just enough to let him decide if he wanted to stay close or not. “Leih’to I understand. Believe it or not I do understand parents throwing a child away and of things being expected of you that are just wrong. I know it on a personal level, be it my past as well as my kits past. You are not alone and gods forbid I wish it never happens but it does. But it’s people like your mother and me and Yano that make up for it all. Love is love, family is family, whether it be blood or not.” 

Leih’to seemed to collapse against R’vett, leaning against his shoulder despite their differences. He was glad he wasn’t alone, he didn’t know if he would have made it this far with the way his birth father was so interested in his body. He was still finding it a little odd that R’vett was calling him family when they had been at each other’s throats a lot lately. 

“I wanted to rip his throat out, you know? Lak didn’t deserve to be hurt or confused like that, not with all she’s already been through. I’ve never known how to be a proper miqo’te, mom didn’t try to teach me to be anything but myself, but I also feel so out of place. I don't know what Atoh even sees in me and I cause him so many problems.” Leih’to continued quietly. His tears were still falling, because he now felt the same conflict and confusion Lakshai had a while back. 

R’vett turned to look at the sights passing them by, “You must ask him that question, not me. You and Lakshai...have a lot in common more so now than I originally thought. Did you notice how your parents acted with me around?” He questioned nonchalantly. 

“She seemed to hate you before you got close to her. He didn’t seem to know who you were but took offense when you got between us. I thank you for that, I don't know what I might have done had he actually touched me.” Leih’to thought about it for a moment. His birth mother seemed to recognize R’vett while his birth father hadn’t paid him much attention until he stopped him from touching him. 

“I thought so, your quiet perceptive. Want to know the truth? A secret I’ve kept from my kit to keep her safe and happy? Though I think with how you reacted, it might not have been the best thing I could have done for her.” His other hand tapped the side of the carriage the same rhythm his tail was tapping. 

“Why would you want to tell me this? I’m not opposed to the truth, but I’m also curious as to why you’d trust me, of all people, with a secret.” Leih’to was confused. He sat up slightly, wiping his face with the sleeve of his ala mhigan gown. He didn’t know why R’vett wanted to tell him something he hadn’t told Laksahi, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious.

“Because it does concern you, I haven’t told her because I thought...I thought it best for her to never know her family. Her meeting her father was by accident and something I wished she never happened to do. Like you, it tore her apart more than what she showed you or anyone. In the end, I decided I should tell her the truth and I hope when I do you...you will be there to help me. I know I'm selfish, I've been an asshole to you, in your eyes at least. I’m your enemy, I hate you, these are all things you think of me. I will not apologize because this and that is who I am, I don’t mince words, I don’t hold back. I’m sure Navi has explained this all to you.” He sighed and leaned on one hand, watching the boy with keen pink eyes. 

“I’m not keen on revisiting that conversation….how does this concern me? If I can help Lak in anyway, I’ll break my own neck to do so. Our issues, they will be worked out eventually, but I’m still getting used to having a potential father figure around.” Leih’to spoke honestly. He and R’vett had their differences and their issues, he didn’t know if they’d work them out but he was trying.

R’vett noted the carriage ride coming to an end, he sat himself up straighter to hit the point as quickly as possible, “The truth is Lakshai and you are cousins. You share the same blood. Her mother was your father's sister. As for us, I will try to speak...softer with you but I can’t guarantee anything. I’m not used to having to be careful around someone. My kits grew up tough, not to say you aren’t tough...just. Never mind.” The man trailed off, looking away with a gruff slight pinkness to his cheeks telling of his awkwardness.

Leih’to started at that information, how could he and Lak be related!? He sat there for a moment, trying to process what R’vett had just told him. He’d been that close to a family member and he’d already adopted her as his sister. The carriage stopped just after entering the gates of Revenant’s Toll and R’vett climbed out of the carriage as soon as it was at a complete stop. Leih’to followed, but he didn’t climb down immediately, rather he stopped just before stepping down.

“When you tell this to Lak, I want to be there. To me, she’s already family but I want to support her in whatever way I can. This is something, all of today’s events are things I have to process and right now I’m jumbled. I think….I think I need to talk with mom. Thank you for going with me and for protecting me, you didn’t have to, but I thank you regardless.” Leih’to had some resolve. He didn’t want Lakshai dealing with this alone, not after what happened with her father. He wanted to go talk with his mother but he also felt the need to thank R’vett because he could have made him go alone.

R’vett stared at the boy before nodding, “I understand, thanks...for wanting to help. I’m sure I’ll be on the chopping block and I want to make sure all her anger is at me and not you. You should go speak with your mother. She has a right to know what happened today.” He turned to leave back to his house while he figured Leih’to would be going back to the scions headquarters. 

Just as he was leaving he turned back to Leih’to unsurely, “And Leih’to...your welcome and...I’ll always be here…” he opened the door to his house as quickly as he shut it behind him.

Leih’to blinked, he hadn’t expected R’vett to say what he’d said, especially about being there. They were both so awkward around each other and it showed in their interactions. Leih’to let out a sigh, climbing down from the carriage he headed for the rising stone. He needed to send a message to his mother’s ship, so she would know he needed to speak with her. He stopped to get a few supplies from the vendors before heading to the rising stone. He would write a single symbol on a piece of paper in green paint and wait for a message in return. 

He gave the letter to the postage Moogle, giving them some coin to go so far away, before he went to see if he could help R’nabyano with her bread stall. It would take his mother a few days to get there and he hoped that he would have his feelings sorted out by then. He fell in step, helping R’nabyano while his mind wondered. The one good thing about the day is that he had a paternal figure who seemed to actually care underneath the tough exterior and gruffness. 

  
  
  
  
  



	30. Day 30 Promot 30 Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the challenge and I am proud that I did every single day. It has been a fun but challenging month, each prompt inspiring some creativity.

He was asleep, the sun's bright rays hadn’t woken him which spoke to how tired he was. The blanket that was pushed down to their hips was the only thing covering their bodies. R’atoh was enjoying his warmth, watching him sleep in the morning light. He was exhausted, R’atoh knew this from the way he had drifted off to sleep without so much as a verbal good night. He had bite marks and bruises that would heal, but it was the only visible claim R’atoh had on Leih’to.

R’atoh’s thoughts went back to last night, coming home to Leih’to being the happiest he’d seen him in a while. He’d made him two gifts, a spice rack that he had needed and a miniature model of his mother’s ship. His mother’s ship was something he held close to his heart and R’atoh felt special to receive a model of it. It was like Leih’to was using the gifts to show just how much he loved him and it still warmed his heart. 

Leih’to was a kind soul and when he wasn’t weighed down by self doubt, he was radiant. His smiles were infectious and it was hard to be in a bad mood when Leih’to was so very happy. He acted like a housewife at times, cleaning, cooking, and trying to take care of his needs before his own. He always tried to look his best, though R’atoh had to admit that he loved to see him as he was right now. His blue and pink locks being tousled from a combination of their love making, his fingers, and his sleeping. 

His face was free of make up, not even a trace of his pink eyeshadow on his eyelids. R’atoh found him beautiful when he was like this and when he rolled himself up, loving how he styled his hair and finding his fussing over fashion to be amusing. He lifted his hand, brushing Leih’to’s hair from his face before letting his hand trail down his cheek and his neck. He paused at the junction of Leih’to’s neck and shoulder, running his fingers over the bite mark that he was ever so proud of. 

It wouldn’t be going away anytime soon, the bruise would fade long before the marks his teeth and fangs had left. He continued trailing his fingers down, running them down Leih’to’s arm until he got to his hand. He lifted Leih’to’s hand, looking it over for splinters. He felt a little dumb now, having noticed that Leih’to had splinters in his hands but not putting it together that he was working on something to do with carpentry. 

His soft, smooth hands, hands that didn’t look as if they had ever done anything harsh, had small calluses and little marks where splinters had once been and where some currently were. The small splinters of wood annoyed him and he lifted Leih’to’s hand to his mouth. He chewed at Leih’to’s skin, trying to remove the splinters with his teeth since he had nothing else to get them out with. His biting was gentle to begin with but got tougher when he couldn’t get the wood out of Leih’to’s skin. 

“....Atoh….that hurts….” Leih’to’s sleep filled voice caught his attention quicker than his hand flinching at the rough treatment. His mismatched eyes weren’t open, rather he was in between being fully awake and asleep. 

“A-ah sorry Leih, was trying to get your splinters out.” He sheepishly replied, he figured his teeth would do that job just as well as any tool, apparently he was wrong. He kept Leih’to’s hand pressed to his mouth, but instead of biting he simply kissed Leih’to’s fingers. 

“....Tis fine….warm….stay….” Leih’to mumbled sleepily. He pushed himself closer to R’atoh, pushing his back against R’atoh’s bare chest. R’atoh knee how much Leih’to loves skin on skin cuddling and let him get comfortable, despite Leih’to brushing against him unintentionally. 

R’atoh sucked in a groan, he was already heated this morning and Leih’to brushing against him didn’t help but he’d be damned if he woke his mate up. Leih’to stilled again rather quickly, his body relaxing as he fell back into the arms of sleep. R’atoh could let go of Leih’to’s hand and he knew it would drop like a rock, but he held onto it, slightly annoyed that he couldn’t remove the splinters from Leih’to’s hand. Placing another kiss to the back of Leih’to’s hand, he intertwined his fingers with Leih’to’s fingers, before placing both his and his mate’s arms across Leih’to’s stomach. 

He settled back down, wanting to let Leih’to sleep and also know his sleepy words were small requests. He was warm and therefore he was asking R’atoh to stay with him. R’atoh didn’t plan to get up, rather he wanted to spend time with Leih’to and he knew Leih’to would be up for more loving once he got a little more sleep. It was something else he loved about Leih’to, his eagerness to express his love and the same eager acceptance of love; no matter if it is was physical love making, or gentle loving words. 

He made a mental note to remove the splinters from Leih’to’s hands once they got out of bed and to apply the salve Mizuki had made for them. It wasn’t the first time they would deal with splinters, not would it be the last time they dealt with splinters. Leih’to would get more involved with carpentry in the years to come and R’atoh would be there, ready to remove the splinters and apply healing salve to the spots. He would also invest in some lotion to help in softening callouses, so Leih’to would become self conscious of his slightly rough skin. 

He would do all this and more for his mate, knowing Leih’to would go through hell and high water to ensure he was safe, happy, and comfortable. As a warrior of light, R’atoh would need his mate’s support and the love he held only for him. Things weren’t always going to be easy or simple, but they would work together to help each other through the roughest of times. But for now, they would sleep and enjoy each other’s company until R’atoh was called back to the frontline with Leih’to, Lakshai, and their friends at his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
